Wings of glory
by sky-blue-quill
Summary: Rainbow Dash is one of the most populat ponies in ponivelle - but she faces a new challange when trixie comes back into town - with a race only rainbow dash can finish. With the help of a mysterios new colt - Rainbow dash rise to the challage!
1. Chapter 1

Wings Of Glory

Chapter 1: the beginning

(an: Im so exited to be writing for you guys - this is my first time writing a story - I was gong to pt it on fimfiction - but i got to nervos. i got the idea for the story over the summer but i was nervos so i did'nt write it. Then i saw the new episode - and it inspired me! Trixie is in this story but in my idea she was'nt nice like she is now - so this takes place between sesons 2 and 3. I do not own the rights to amy characters from the mlpfim universe. I hope you guys enjoy the story)

It was a shiny day in equestria, the sun was out and the flowers were in full bloom under the morning sunlight. Rainbow Dash was sitting on her porch, reading her favorite book-Daring doo and the Grifon's goblet. "Hi and good mourning rainbow dash!" said derpy hooves, who was delivering the male. "hi derpy," said rainbow dash. "how are you-

"OMYCELESTIA guess what I just saw this morning delivering papers to Lyra!"

"what?" Rainbow dash inquisited?

"trixie came into town on a cabbage full of hoops and polesr."

"trixie?!" eclaimed rainbow dash!

"I though she left town after twilight sparkle showed her who was the boss."

"well she back now and I overhead her muttering that she was going to put up a challenge she knows twilight sparkie could,nt solve!

Good bye Ranbow dash! And then she left and went off to bring more packages to other ponies on her Mormon mail route. Rainbow dash looked at her mal. She had three letters. One from home-one newspaper called the daily equiestren-and one letter that looked fancy and was embellished ostentatily. When she opened it FIREWORKS AND SPARKLERS CAME OUT OF THE LETTER! Inside the letter there was writing-written in fancy golden glittery ink. And the writing said "dear foolis dweebs who this letter may concern:

I have set up an EXTREMLEY difficult obstacle coarse for pegasuses and other ponies who can fly. I will give anypony who beats the obstacle course a very special prize reward. I dare you to try and beat it-see if your good enough ro win it. Signed

-the gratuitiuos and enorusly powerful tricie.

Rainbow Dash three down the letter disguisedly "what a showoff she said, I'll beat that silly race and show her that she's not as cool or awesome as she thinks she is!" she decided to go look for her other friends in ponivelle.

She was wondering her way through a market when she heard a familiar voice rang out. "AAPPLES, GETCHYAA AAAAPLES HHEEYAAH!" it was applejack, selling some nice hot apples. "well hellurh rainbow dash'" said applejack "and what is bringing you to mah stand on suchah fineah murnin?" "I eas just wandering around. Did you hear Abbot trixie?" "ah sawed Herr on her way inta town this mornin. Low-tootin' showoff."

"you said it!" said rainbow dash!

Rainbow dash was nice so she bought an apple from applejack and continues on her merry way. Right outside the shop was rarities botiq. Rarity was inside the building making a dress. "good morning my dahhling" she drawled. "good morning rarity," stated rainbow dash, "what are you up to?"

"I'm fixingh the flight-suit of some genltecolt who just left. He looked goorgeaahhs, but he was too adventureous looking to be my type honey. He said he was looking for a place to stay.." rarity got lost in the thought

"did you hear about tricie?" inquisited rainbow dash?

"ahhhh just canNOT believe that she has the nerve to show up back here again after what she did to the ursas." exclaimed rarity! "well, it was nice talking to you, catch you later! Said rainbow dash. "Toodle-oo! Take care!" Said rarity. Rainbow dash then bumbed into somepony. She looked at him: he was tall and hansome. He had hansome blonde hair and looked musculer but sleek and slim. He had white skin like ponies from canterlot and his cutie mark was an arrow pointing upward with wings on it! "I apologize," he apologized "I was just going to see if my suit was ready I must have not been attention." he said

"it's okay," said rainbow dash to the handsom gentlecolt "I heard that you need a place to stay," she said? "would you like to stay at my place?"

"WOULD YOU?!" he ejaculated!

"that's so nice of you rainbow dash!"

"it's nothing." said rainbow dash.

"just let me get my suit." said the good-looking stallion. Rainbow dash gasped when she saw the suit-IT WAS A WONDER-BOLTS UnIFORM!1!

[an: thank you for reading my story! A friend told me that feedback is important for good writing so please comment! Thank you]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: an identity revealing!

(an: thank you to all the people who took the time to read! - please comment - I will try to include you're suggestions and make the story butter. this chapter is dedicated to ShadowAce who was the first to follow my story and nahalo who reviewed it! thanks! I do not own any of the characters in this story besides the mysterious somepony.)

"OMYCELLESTA YOUR A WONDERBOLT sir!1!?" rainbow dash screamed awedly.

"Call me Thrust," said Thrust humbly - "and I only used to be a wonderbot."

"that's still super cool!"

said rainbow dash! She was very excited to meat a real-life-wonderbolt! She was a big fan of the wonderbolts. While Thrust went inside to collect his flying-wonder-bolt-unifot, rainbow dash sat outside the tiara and wondered just what questions to ask him -what was it like ben a wonderful? -What was the coolest stunt he ever did? -how long had he beeSUDDENLY SHE BUMPED INTO SOMPONY!

"TRIXIE THE OPALESSANT DEMANDS TO NOW WHAT YOU ARE DOOING STANDING IN HER PATH!" belowed trixie loudlye. "its' not YOURe path trixi!" said rainbow dash challenging the blue unicorn "And I'll have you know that I was waiting for somepony. AND ANOTHER THING, I'm going to win your race and show you youre not as powerful as you think you are!" said rainbow dash huffedly. Just then Thrust came into the street.

"whoose this? Rainbow dash?" asked Thrust quiziquly? "INCOMPITENT FOOL! I AM TRIXIE, THE GREATEST PONTY EVER TO WALK THIS OR ANY EARH!" thundered trixie irratently - thrust stuck his tounge in his ears -because ponies don't have fingers. "SHe's just some no-talent showoff who wants to embarassed ponies to make herself fell better." said rainbow dash nochalontly.

"Oh I see." said thrust, knwoig what trixie was lik. "let's go." said thrust. And they went off behind them to rainbow dashes house, whilst trizie stood and yelled at them

"COWARDS!" she yelled.

When they got to rainbow dashes house, Thrust dropped his things off on the porch and asked rainbow dash "where shoul I sleep at night?" Rainbow dash said "maybe you couldsleep in my turtle-house." jokingly. "very funny dash," said thrust. "I didn't plan it out yet," said rainbow dash euphemistically "we can do thes things later! - right now, I have a race to win against that showoff trice!"

"is it that obstacle course thing with trixie because You really shouldn't do that yet." warned thrust severously. "why not?" queried rainbow dash.

"because you are not ready for it! I saw trixie setting it up and it had hoops and ladders and poles-to-zigzag-around and FIRE! you could get hurt if you tried right now! Let me help you train so that you'll be better prepared for the race." offered Thrust. Rainbow dash though about it. She didn't want to get hurt-she really wanted to show tricie that she was cooler than her obstacle course!

"okay," said rainbow dash "I would like you to train me." she requested boldly. "I would be more than happy to trane you." said thrust poudly "I will teach you all of the special training techknices we wonderbolts use." he reached into his luigagr and brought out a sky-blue duffle bag that was embroidered with his curie mark and the wonderbolts symbol.

He slung it over his shoulder and said "wher'es the best place to train for flying?" He asked to rainbow dash confidently. "Over by the evergreen forest-noponies around there and the weather is usually very nice." said rainbow dash with great eagernest.

"Well then, let's go!" said thrust and then they took off the sky, flying straight fore the evergreen forest.

[an: thank you for reading my story! Also I do not own am mlp characters used in this story. I hope you guys like where the story is headed :))) please continue to comment if you have the time-I would really aplaticate it!]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the special wonderbolt training!  
(an: I do not own rainbow dash, or trxie, or any otter characters from the mlpfim  
universe. WANING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ROMANTITOTIC  
CONTENT!)  
Rainbow dash and Thrust flew magesticAlly through the sky on their way to the sky above thee verfree forest As they were flying-Thrust used his opportity to look at rainbow dash and see her flying skills. He was impressed by her body stature, which helped to minimalize minimalayez  
the wind resistance on her which helped her to fly fast thrust's smrat eyes also took note of easiy flying came to herShe was a natural! (at flyng of course, although she's super good at other things too :)) soon they were above the everfree forest, and it was time for thetrainng to begin.  
"well here we are..." sad rainbow dash "well then let's start training!-that is, if your ready of course.." "yes I am let's go!" said rainbow dash exitadly! Thrust reached over the bag and pulled out...six hula hoops! He begins to throw them into the sky traveling in smooth unendulating arks. "Here is the first part of the training dash-" said Thrust, catching the hoopies as they fell ands tossing them back up into the air. "...you must try and fly thru the hoops while therye still in the air." thrust concluded No problem! This will be easy for me!" exhuberated rainbow dash! And she flew righ threw them at first-and Thrust was really impressed with how good her flying was, so he stated juggling the hoops faster-and rainbow dash still breezed through them without barking a sweat! "Ill be ready for that race tomorrow in no time!" cheered rainbow dash defly flynig thru hoop after hoop and sometimes two hoops at once! Thrust saw that he needed to up the chalenge on this one so he started juggling so fast that his limbs became a fast blur and the hoops also were a blur (an:because they were moving so fast!)  
Rainbow dash surged and struggled to keep up with the friendzied pace of the tossing hoops. She was doing her best and these hopes were' not going to get the best of her! She dodged and weaves in-between the hoops, herself as fast blur of blue and rainbow! She was winning the test!  
Thrust was astonud! Never before had he seen suck speed and agilty before! Rainbow dash was more than grate-she was spectular-and- awesomeness all in one pony! He had never seen a flyer so talanted before! "that was incredible! They should call you rainbow-FAST-dash!" he shouted full of admralation and pride. "I can't wait too see how well you do in the other training!"  
he exclaimed curiously? He put the hoofs back into his bag and said to rainbow dash, let's go to the lake fast-dash!" And they went to the lake luaghing all the way!

When they were at the lake, he took out a paire of... ...snorkells!"for this next part of the training," he said mysteriously "you must fly under-water!" "okay but why?" asked rainbow dash querily? "because dash," he explained nicely "it will make you a better flyer. It will build up youre musel mass -it takes more energy to move underwater than on dry land!" (an: it's true!) "ooooh okay." comprehended rainbow dash. She put on a snorkle and dived right in. The water was cold and wet but rainbow dash was tough and didn't allow a little coldness to get in her way. "okay," said thrust, diving into the water "for the next part the training you have to fly though the water: you have to swim down and go threw the rings again." he said muffledly-throwing the hoops into the water one by one. This time it was much harder than before, because there was water resistance, but rainbow dash did'nt give up! She churned though the water surging through the hoops one by one. She swam  
really fast in an affront to get through all those pesky hoops. Thrust was once again astounded by how she was doing so well! -this is  
incredible! he thought-even though she's never trained or flew profussivley before, she has great muscle mass! Rainbow dash barreled thro the last hoop with the intesnity of a frendzeid whirlwind and thrust cheered with glee impressedly. "that was awesome fast-dash!," he congratulated, "I've never sene a pony with your level of talent before!" "thanks thrust" humbled rainbow dash blushing suprisedly at the way one of the wonderbolts was compimenting her flying skills. She couldn't believe how well she was doing at the special wunderbolt's training! Theirs just one more kind of flying training more for you to do" said thrust, whom could barely contain his anticipon. But we need to  
go to fluttershy's house in order to do it!" and so off they went to fluttershy's house.  
The two egusi soon arrived at fluttershy's woodland cottage. It was a charming little place-filled with the sounds of animal noises coming from the thousands of creatures she kept as pets. When the yellow Pegasus saw them approaching, she waved, "hello rainbow dash, hi thrust," she said in her usual quite voice "nice of you to stop on by my cottage." "I was windering, I  
am helping to train rainbow dash for the big race tommorp and I was wondering if I could borow your bear for a while." politely asked thrust. "WHAT!?" asked rainbow dash, shocked by the unusuality of thrcrequest?! "it's okay with me," said fluttershy quiltily, "but he prefers it if you would please call him by his first  
name george." she said nicely. "ok thank you flutteryshy very much!" thanked thrust cuorteuosly. As they wete going out back ringer get Groge, rainbow dash asked thrust-"bears can't fly" she said knowingly "so what do they have to do with our trainning" "you will carry the bear over the highest peak, the your'e training will be complete." said thrust as he was tying the bear up with a rope he had gotten out of hid dufel bag. He the trie the other end of the rope to rainbow dash. "let's go" he said. Rainbow dash strained and surged under the weit of the bear. It was very heavy and it was hard to lift, and she felt more opposition than ever before. Just then, literally like a helicopter slowly lifting a grizzly bear, she felt the bear begin to get off the ground. Thrust collapsed, dazzled by the awsomeness of rainbow dash slowly Carrieing the bear skyward. Rainbow dash began to pick up speed and was son merrily sailing through the air, bear in toe,with thrust going to, his jaw trailing behind him. Rainbow dash soon reached the highest peak, dropping off the bear. She hoofed in the air, screaming "AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW YUYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" triumphantly! Thrust sat there in stock sliens, finally managing to say "your the best floer in the history of equestria rainbow dash!" with a mixture of awedness and reverence.

They then flew back to rainbow dashes house toget some rest before the big rest tomorrow. They both sat on the bed, because rainbow dash did'nt think of another pplace for thrust to sleep. Rainbow dash asked-"you said that you used to be a wonderbolt, what happened that made you not a wonderbolt anymore?"? "well," said thrust embarrassedly, "the truth is that I have narcolepsy-"OMYCELESTIA you mean that disease where you fell asleep!" exclaimed rainbow dash.(an: narcolepsy is a real disease and it's not funny, I do not mean to offend  
anyone with narcolepsy) "yes that's it,"he explained ashamedly "and one time I fell asleep while I was flying, and I nearly landed on POOR GRANNY SMITH!" he admitted "If I didn't wake up before I hit her, I would have hit and hurt her."  
"that's so sad" sad rainbow dash sadly yeah I know, said thrust, but I'm happy just training you -your an student so good it's an honor to work with you." he said "speaking of withc," he said "there's a special wonderbolt tradition we go the night before a race." "really," said rainbow dash "what is it?" she queries? Then.. ..thrust kissed rainbow dash on the face and the lips against the setting sun. And then they went under the bed and pushed things.  
[an: thank you for reading my story! I would apreciat it if you d continue to comment so I can be a beyter writer! The race is in the next chap so hold onto your sits!]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the big race!

(an: I'm so excited to write this for all you guys! I hope you all enjoy the big race! I do not own mlpfim's characers-except for thrust.)

It was a day for the big race, perfect for flying in. The sun shone down comforters and filled everyponu with exitemeny. The wind was nice and not there, you could feel the tension in the air with a butter knife. Thrust and rainbow dash woke up and stretched in prepararation of the coming event. Then they flee down to where the obtacle course was, and found soo many poniescoming out to scream on rainbow dash: twilifh sparkle and applejack and rarity and pinke pie was there, standing next to the cakes and granny smith and pipsweak the pirate and glinda and Joe. Dr whose and derpy(of the same name) were also there ro support rainbow dash. Rainbow dash was both flattered and humbled thats oo many ponies had come to cheer her on. She blushed deeply and bowde too the jubilant crowd gathering to give her moral suppurt. Thrust gave her a pat on the back and said:

"it's showstime fast-dash!" encoragingly and confidentally. He knew she was going to win because he had seen first-hoofedly how good a flyer she was! Just then, the cuite march crusaders charged up to her, balancing a tray with a glas on it on their heads.

"hi rainbow dash!" they said "oh hey there cmc, how nice of you!" "we just wanted to wish you good luck on the race today and we brought you a glass of crazzaple cider! Applejack made It just for you!" they all said with great eagerness and adorashion. Rainbow dash is a very nice pony and she thanked them earnestly for their hard work, going down to thank them better. Buy while she eas thanking them, Trixie the mean showiff appeared behind rainbow dash! And while nopony was looking, she put a POISONED CUPCAKE into the glass of water! She churgled meanly at her sneaky feet, then ran away. Just then, rainbow dash finished thanking the three young filles and turned to drink hersellf-a cool tall glass of cider-one she did'nt know was poisoned by trixie. As she reached for the glass, thrust saw what was happening and yelled NNBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!desperate to avoid rainbow dad getting drinker the piosoned drink, he threw himself in her way, picking up the poisoned drink and DRANK OT HIMEELF! He violently fell asleep. Rainbow dash, seeing the spasms and realizing what was going on sad "NNOOOOOOO!" distraughtedly. The cutie mark crusaders looked horrible and sad: they thought that they had almost poisoned rainbow dash?! "were sorry" they said. "it's okay, it wasn't you, trixie must have done it." rainbow dash forgave consideratly. Then she leaned over thrust's sleeping form and whispered-I will avenge you-in his ear. Then she went off because the race was about to start.

The crowd was frothing as rainbow dash entered the starting line, much to trixie's enragement-"THE BELAROUSE AND WONDEROUS TRIXIE DEMANDS YOU TELL HER HOW YOU DIDN'T... She stopped her thundering tyrade when she realized she almost revealed that she tried to poison rainbow dash so she couldn't fly. She regained her composure and boomed thearticly "THE DEMONSTRATIVE AND POTENT TRIXIE WISHES TO INFORM YOU THAT THE RACE WILL START SOON, PLEASE GET TO YOUR STARTING PLACED!" she roared brütally at rainbow dash. When rainbow dash approached the starting line, she noticed that... There was another poni standing there, and they were dressed in the mare-do-well costume that rainbow dash had seen before when she was the hero of pony ille! (an:she still is a hero, it's just that ponyville didn't need her heroine-ness anymore because building stopped fallen apArt). She wondered who it was: it couldn't be here friends, they were all sitting in the stands, shouting courageful things at her. She disnt got the chance to think more about it though, because just then trixie walked up smugly and said "THE SHINING ANd GLORIOUS TRIXIE WISHES TO REMIND YOU THAT THE FIRST ONE TO CROSS THE FISHING LINE WINS THE PRIZE" she waved a big flag with a cool black and white pattern on it three times as she chanted the words 3...2...1...GO! and then the race began,

and the crowd eroopted as rainbow dash and the mysterious somepony went thru the ovstacle course. Rainbow dash came across the first obstacle, a series of flashy blades that seiped thru the air. It looked scary but thanks to her training she zipped right though it like it wasn't even theirs. 'too easy!' she thought! But she soon realized that it had been easy for the mysterious somepony two, becaese who was flying rifht next to her.

The crowd was going wild at the sight of rainbow dash flying through the death-defying obstacles with ease. Twilight sparkle shouted at the top of her lungs: "YOU ROCK RAMBOW DASH! YOU CAN DO IT!" spike-her also nice pet of twilight sparkle-joined in yelling "YOUR DO'ING GREAT!" meanwhile trixie fumed and seared with jealousy.

Rainbow dash was now on the second part: poles were stuck in the ground she would have to zig zag thru them if she wanted to continute! She agilloly swam thru them, weaving-in-between the metal poles in with incredible skill. She almost broke into a sweet except she didn't because she's waay to good at athletics to be tired so quckly. Just as she thought all was well, she realized it was'nt-the mysterious pony in the maredowell pony costume was her heels and wingtips. "who are you?" inquired rainbow dash while barrel flipping in between to poles. The pony in the mare-do-well costume didn't say anything, but kept in flying. Rainbowdash thought about who it could be: 'it isn't trixie, she's not in the race,' she pondered 'it isn't the mayor either, because she's in the crowd. I would say that it's thrust because they fly really good, but he'sbeen drugged to sleep!' just then, she saw what was to come next...

Back in the stands, everypony was still screaming their support from rainbow dash. Fluttershy and all the animals that live in her hair were there to: barking or waddling or waving their wings to help cheer on their hero. Greoge the big grizzly bear was there too-waving his hairy arms and grunting with enthusiasm and gratitude to help rainbow dash. Fluttershy yelled out "WAY TOO GO! FAST-DASH!" she soon got all the ponies chanting- fast-dash, cha cha cha- fast-dash cha cha cha! "heeeyyyup!" said big macentosh(whose applejacks older brothel and is also nice.)

Trixie was lividly furious! She couldn't believe how well rainbow dash was doing on her flying obstacle course! She fumed angstily and grumbled into her carriage to get something?...

Rainbow dash was on the next part of the obstacle course, it had hoops that WERE ON FIRE! and moving back and fourth. She realized that this was a lot like the wonderbolt training profam that she had completed before. But if she messed up she would be ON FIRE! with no water to pour herself out on for forty miles! She was'nt sacreds at all because rainbow dash is super brave and cool. She mustard up her strength and heroic bravery and flee screaming with ubridlrd vengance and passion into the fire. The hoops were very hot because they were on fire but the heat didn't deter everypony's favorite flying Pegasus. She flew right thro them like they were made of paper. She whizzed and zagged in between, thru and around them, not even having to slow down because she was soo good at it! The mysterious somepony had to slow down (an: she is good but she is not rainbow dash) and all he or she could do is fly slowly while shaking their hooves at rainbow dash in defiance. She was'nt to far beehind thow, because she was still a pretty good flyer. Rainbow dash saw the next part of the race and was very suprised!-there were rock eels everywhere! Trixie had filled the floor of the next part with holes that had rock eels in them! Rainbow dash had to fly very nimbly and delicately between them. She flew by, missing the rockbiters by mere inches! -there's so many of them- though rainbow dash in a whirl of adrenalone mirrowly dodging the ferral and pungent teeth of the one closest to her. She couldn't efford to slow down or stop, so ogniong she went, zipping and rolloling in between the fearsome jaws of the rolling eels. She zippered right through the mouth of the last one and let out a primoral roar of triumphant victory echo from her lips. Meanwhile mhe mysterious some pony was beginning to catch up-she intimidated the rock eels with a very serve look and they hestated: in the time they hesitated she flew right past them like gearse lightning. She wasnt tied with rainbow dash was still ahead of her, but... ... she was getting closer!

Meanwhile the dastardly and leecherouse trixie von lullamona was clubbing onto the stage, carrying a big suitcase with herr magic. She lobbed it onto the stage with her magic, and using the same magic-she opened the chest and withdrew... ...A DYNAMITE CROSSBOW! "THE SENTIENT AND GAGANTUAN TRIXIE KNOWS THAT IT'S A DOG-EAT PONY WORLD: YOU EITHER EAT OR BE SEATED!" trixie the unkind and cruel mumbled theatrically - then, like a scottsman readying his cabertoss that will win him the gold olympus, she slowly raised the dynamite crossbow and took aim with it... ...AT RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow dash was humming through the brigh and beiutifal morning sunshine when the air next to her exploded with a caukafonus ka-bomb and gunpowder! It blew rainbow dash! And sent her sailing- head o're hell: through the air, spinning like a ragsoll in the washing machine, except she was in the air-not a washing machine. Trixie crackled with meticulous glee and prepared to fire off another shot at rainbow dash! Oh no! Rainbow dash was good at flying and had plenty experience at this sort of thing so she quickly recovered. She picked herself up, dusted herself off and continued on. There was just one porblem, RHE MUSTERIOUSE SOMPONY HAD NOT BEEN HIT WITH DYNAMITE AND WAS NOW FLYING IN THE FIRST PLACE! Just then trixie fired off another shot but she didnt get the chance too because the cutie mArk crusaders and rarity and applejack and the diamond dogs tachled her, knowing the illegally dangerous weapon out of her magic! "we believe in you rainbow dash!" they all said with the ponies in the crowd joining in! Rainbow dash thought aboit all the ponies chering her on and she just knew that deep inside of her: she was going to win the race! She took of like speedy rocket into the sky! catching up too RHE mysterious somepony in seconds! It was the final home stretch before the end of the race and the two competitors were neck to neck in a dead tie while moving. Their slim yet very muscular bodies spun their wings very fast on their hinges in a frenzied effort to out-race their opponents. Rainbow dash felt her heart blow up like a hot air balloon of gratuities and heroineism when she heard the ponies in the stands and the ponies holding trixie down thunder their enamoration at her-and it gave her the strengh to fly even faster than before. She strummed past the mare do well costume and was almost at the Finnish line. "THE GRATEST AND IRREDESCENT TRIXIE SAYS NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hollered trixie with respiration and she called on her minions flimflam and flam who pulled on a lever- something on the finish gate and an iron gate began descending over the finish gate so there was no way through. But rainbow dash didn't give up, she knew she was going to thrill all of the ponies who had come out to see her. She decided it was time to bring out her secret weapon-the sonic rainboom!

The iron drawbridge was descending fast and closed before rainbow dash could reach it, but she concentrated on all the harmony stemming from all the ponies cheering her on and used it to perform a sonic rainbowm, which barreled through the iron gate like it was

Made of plastic wrap! She sailed victriorusly over the finish ribbon and won first place! The crowd flooded with unhinged euphoria thatswept rainbow dash up. She took a bow to thank the audience for being so wonderful. Just then mare do well took off her mask-IT WAS CHERRILLEY!

[an:wheh! This one took a lot of effort but I wrote it! Thank the commenters soo much - for commenting - and o hope you all enjoyed the story:) thank you again!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: suprizes for rainbowdash

(an: I do not own the characters used in this story besides thrust. I really enjoyed writing the part about therace and this one too! to nahalo - thrust is the mystrious sompony, i tried to e-mail you but it said i could'nt - so i put it here. Thank you for reaing the story)

Rainbow dash took of the mare do well mask and looked at the pony wearing it inside the suit. She gasped with suprize when she saw who it was because it was cheerlily-(an:) she is a schoolteacher and aslo is a nice pony who takes care of pony kids like the crusaders.) "I'm sorry said Cheerily looked sadly. "I just wanted to compete against rainboe fast-dash without there putting angrieness between us." she apolofized rainbow dash. "it's fine," said rainbow dash in a perky chuckle "you got to race me - and you gave me a run for my cash!" they both laughed merrily to themselves and eachother. Cheerily took of the costume "sweety bell brought it in for show-and-tell and I couldn't resist the opportunity." just then, trixie grumbled and came up: looking embarrassed and shameful "you won so now I have to give you the prize... ...my dragon egg." trixie was sad because rainbow dash embarresed her and showed her for the phony she really was, fake and nasty! Nopony was sad though because they all knew trixie would make a terrible dragon mom. Trixie was deflated and hooved over the egg to rainbow dash wearily. Rainbow dash took the egg and held it aloft Trumpetally. Then she saw thrust waking up! He stumbled and and looked woozy and cross eyed. "urghhhhh, what happened?" he spewed. "I won and showed trixie that I wear pants and because t I got a dragon egg!" rainbow dash told him happiy "I am so pouf of you fast-dash!" beamed thrust proudly "your the best pony I have ever had the joy of working with." thanks thrust respond rainbow dash gratefully. Jest then the suporting crowd reformed itself into a parade for the victory. Rainbow dash was carried on the shoulders of all her friends and fans. Applebloom was tring to see if her special talent was intreveiwing, so she asked rainbow dash "what's the secret to your sucscsers?" inquigated applebloom? "Well, I always think about my fans who help me to shine so bright, and this time I had a very good teacher/instructor and new friend." talked rainbow dash helpfully. Thrust blushed at the compilment from such a cool pony. Then the crowdleft to go abbot their daily lives. And it was just left with rainbow dash and thrust alone together with an gg. "wait, did you do a sonic rainboom?" qeeried thrust "ohmycelestia how did you know?" demanded rainbow dash jokingly "it woke me up but I didn't see i cause I slept through it" asnwerd thrust regretfully "I always heard of the legendary move and wanted to see it so badly!" he begmoaned to rainbowdash! "I could show you in the sky replied rainbow dash. Just then the mane six walked up to her. "YOuse was gosh daaarrnn incredible pad'rnr. Isuh rekkin you'n bein the best flyin pony I everuh met." thanked applejack impressedly. "I agree," said twilight sparklie knowingly "you're an example to us all." "you were stupENDETO-RIFIC fast dash! " exploded pinkie pie. full of energy. "ahhh was very impressed daahhhling," dralled rarity "in fact, I think thatshe was interrupted by fluttershy who was yelling with all her lungpower "YOUR THE BEST EVER RAINBOW DASH!" she bellowed-like trixie except she was nice not like trixie-. Spike, who was twilight sparles pet and a dragon like the egg-said "i want to write a book about you and you're swag." the pinkie pie told them about a party she had mAde for the aoccadion- and they went there together to party. The party had music and facing and DJpone3 was there doing the music! At the parties lot of ponies wanted to shake rainbow dases hoove and thank her, but she didn't mind because she is nice and so were her fans. After the party, she and thrust went into the sky and back to rainbow dashes house. The watch the sun set majesticly over the clouds and sat together on thr cloud porch contentedly. They watched on until the moon came out and rhe stars with it at night. Then rainbow dash yaaned sleepily and thrust said "I guess it's time to go to bed. We have thad a bisy day after all." said thrust semseatively. "okay goodnight said rainbow dash who went to bed, putting her dragon egg on the bedside table and tucking it in. She cloned into bed with eyes half open with black circles around them. She yanned and pulled up the covers and went asleep. Thrust sat in the porch and thought about hoe wonderful rainbow dash was, and how lucky he was to have run into her in the boutiq. He was also tried so he went into bed too-he turned over to rainbow dashes sleeping body and whispered in her ear een though she couldn't hear him because he was asleep. He whispered tenderlony "thank you rainbow dads, your my hero." then he also fell asleep and started dreaming. Awww...

[I hop your all curious abbout what I'm going to do with the dragon egg? please help my improv my story by offering me feedback. And thank you who read my soty, your MY heres.]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a very special day for rainbow dash and her fiends

(an: here's begin a new story ark about rainbow dash and the dragon egg she got fom trixie. I hope your enjoyed reading it as much as i had fun writhing it! I do'nt own any of the ponies-but thrust)

Rainbow dash was dreaming about cloud battleship when she was awoken in a flurry of hoorays and conraluates-everypony was in her room and woke her up in a thunderouse cheer of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINBOW DASH!" they all cheered! "what's going on asked rainbow dash? when suddeny she was hooved a tray of almond pankakes by her friends fluttershy-who is a pegasus who helped her out earlier in the stoy by letting her borow george- the tray had almond pacakes, but also some pretty flowers and a present wrapped in a big blue-and rainbowbow. She was very surprised to see everypony who had come to wish her a happy day of becoming older and she even rubbed her eyes and bit herself to maksue she wasn't drierming but when she opened her eyes and everypony was still there-which confirmed her suprisedness! She was zoo thankful that everypony had gone out of her way to make her birthday special, so she made sure to thank them. "thank you all she said appreciatively and gratefully took a bit of the pancakes, but she was nice so she shared them with the other ponies there because it was time for breakfast and rainbow dash is mindfull. They all thanked her kindness and eagerly acteted the food hungrily. While they were eating rarity said to rainbow dash "ahhhhrednt you gohan to open you're gift fahst-dahhhshs?" and she and the other pieces of the main six all turned from their food and looked at her-puzed and interested. Rainbow dash quickly responded with "OHMYSELECTIAIFORGOT!" she realized (an: she wasn't trying to not open her gift she just forgot about it.) and quickly got the gift handed to her by thrust who said "we all helped to make your special birthday fit and even fluttershyies animal friends and their pets joined in with its making!" he informed rainbow dash ambititously. She was very grateful and impressed by all the effort that must have gone into her gift, so she opened the box after first taking the ribbon off and tying it around thrust's neck intimately. She slowly, delicately took off the rapping paper and she then took the box and began to take off the lid. Everypony looked onward in shocked and amazed silence and she gently lifted off the lid, taking great care not to damage it. She carefully put the lid on the bedside table and looked inside, when she gasped and everypony erupted into spontanoeus cheering and applause for rainbows dash on her birthday. Inside was… …A WUNDERBOLT UNIFORM! But it wasn't a regular niform like other wonderbolts wore when they were wonderbolting, it was special because it had a special glittery things on it, (an: like the kind of things they use in broadway shows) - and it had gold-and-rainbow trim liker her hair and - it also had a special spot on the cutie patch. Instead of having the wonderbolts logo there, there was a new logo which was her cutie mark - a rianbow cloud with lightign coming out of it - and it was combined with the wonderbolts uniform to make a cutie mark that was 100 perseny cooler! - like rainbow dash herself! She was zoo happy and grateful for the gift so she went over and gave everypony a big thankful hug. Everypony said "please wear it on rainbow dash, we want to see what t look like on your!" Not being one to deny them she put the flying costume on and she looked awesome, even more so than before, which is really hard because rainbow dash is super awesome to bein with, but it was possible with everypony working on it. When she tried to pull the hood over her face through - she found that she couldn't because there was something inside the hood that scratched her face. Whe looked inside the hood and pulled out… …TWO TICKETS! "I got them for your special day" said thrust admittantly "theyr tickets for a book singing by your favertit author."OHMYCELESTIA YOU MEAN MAGGIE STANLEY WHO WROTE THE DARING DOO BOOKS SERIES?!" exploded rainbow dash with excitement! "Thats so nice of you! thank you so much! Thrust!" thanked rainbow dash earnestily. Then they went to the stage where the book signing was taking place. There was a long line but everypony there liked rainbow dash and new it was her big speical beithday so they all let her go in front of them so that she was a t the front of the line. The author was an earthpony with brown hair and brown eyes and she was very pretty but not as pretty as rainbow dash because she is the most pretty. She took one look at rainbow dash and her sit and said "OHMYCELESTIA! Your rainbow dasd! I am your biggest fann!" she happily proclaimed to her idol. Can i get your're autograph fast-dash?" - she euphorically requested, her eyes swimming with admiration of the greatest pegasus alive. "Okay but only if you give me you're ottogram!" teased rainbow dash nonchalantly. Then they switched books and rainbow dash signed her autograph and name in the phrase -to my number on fan-maggey stanley-keep writing awesome stuff and being cool- and gave the book to maggie stably, who in turn had signed her own name and a thank you note into rainbow dash'. The two ponies thanked each other and then rainbow dash trotted satisfied back to thrust who was waiting for her. Tehn they flew back into the sky where rainbow dashed hous is. and they went inside to find an anomalous cake perched atop the bedside table! it had a card attacked it and said on it -Dear Rainbow dash and thrust, happy birthday!" - from pinkie pie and the cakes - it was a huge cake with rainbow icing and blue trim and on top there was a rice drawing of rainbow dash winning the race that said - congreatations and happy birthday to rainbow dash, whose the most cool pony i know and you can swing that from your chandllier. The two pegaus eat some of the cake and then put the rest in their refrigietor. Then they opened their other gifts: spike gave them a CD, rarity gave her a crown that was still pracitcal so she could wear it while flying, fluttershy gave them some honey that her bees made, twilight sparkle gave her a book about taking care of dragons, applejack gave her a rope with a hook on it so she could tow things while flying, and pinkie pie already made them a delicious ice cream cake so that was her gift. Derpy hooves got rainbow dash a birthday card and some free stams and some bubble wrap (an: she is a male pony so those were her gifts because hers' were like the mail). Rainbow dash was glad for the gifts, but was more happy to have such good friends so she sent everypony a thank you card that thanked them for being such good friends and for the nice gifts - but she wrote that she was more glad to have the firends then the gifts. She gave them all the free stamps and sent them out and then she found one more gift from tank! it was a piece of celery which was all he had to give, but rainbow dash knew it was the throughout that counts and gave her pet turtle who flew with a propeller a nice pat on the head. Then she went out and watched the sun set with thrust. It was lovely watching celestia's orb glow over the horizon in red and hughes. It was beutiful. Finally it was time to go to bed, rainbow dash took the egg of the bedside table and held the egg out so it could see the setting sun. She held the egg in her legs, feeling its soft and melty radiant warmth emanating from it. She whispered to the egg - "I can't wait till you grow up." - and then rainbow dash went back into the bedroom and found thrust sleeping soundly in the bed, snoring huffing softly in his sleep. Then she put the egg back on the bedside table and went off to slumerland and she dreamt… "

[an: thank you all so much for youre feedback -and please do'nt be afrad to comment- I am glad that you are al helfing becoming a bitter writer! I hope you all enjoyed his story this time and I also hope you have a nice day!]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: an helping unicorn spell!

(an: something or someone big happens in the chapwer - I hope you guys all enjoy it! Please continue to let me know how I could improv my work by comending!)

It was mourning in equestrian and rainbow dash and thrus't were having their moning breakfast at the bakery where pinmie pie and the cakes lived together. Rainbow dash was easting toast with butter and raisins, and thrust was eating a crescent with jam and orange juice. Then pinkie pie came in her apon and pulled up a chair and sat next to them, eating a coffee cokie she mad. "How are my favourite two ponies do'ing this mourning-" -queird the eat pony cheerily - "-everypony having fun?" she asked thrust and rainbowdash "Yes this breakfast is wonderful pinkie pie." thanked rainbow dash authoaratively "I always enjoyer your cooking!" "thank's uou two!" jubilntly stated pinkie pie! You always make may day!" Then she went back into the kitchen to make more food and bake more cakes and the like for the big day of selling she had to do. Then thrust said to rainbow dash quizicaly "by the way, did you manage to hatch a dragon egg that trixie gave you when she lost the race?" "Not yet," informed rainbow dash confidentially "I haven't found a way to hatch the egg yet.." she told the other pegasus as pinkie pie came back into the dining room, carrying a large tray of cookies and creepes who then made a very potent and informational suggestion "You might want to talk to twilight sparkle, because she was the on who hatched spike from his dragon egg, so she might be able to help you out with hatching the egg you have!" she clarifled, and then she continued - "by the way, I bet when that dagon finds out that your his new mother, hell be happier than a pig on a stoop! I know you'll be a great mom." she encuraged pepicly. "thank you pinkie pie-" thanked rainbow dash and thrust in gratitude for their nice friend and her compilemtn. "Then they paid their food bill and gave pinkie pie an extra big tip for bein such a good waitress and also because she was such a nice friend and pony who always new just what to say. They were on ther way to the library where trilight sparkle lived but they suddenly stopped because rainbow dash remembered that she forgot about the dragon egg she left on her bedside cubbard so she went back to her (self) house to get it. While they were there the got saqchel which the put the egg into- for safkeeping- and then they flew off to twilith sparkle's library, where twilight sparkle was reading a book about spell that was written by starswill the bearded, a wise and aching long dead pony who invented magic. Then they all arrived at the libraries door and they knowked outside the door to be polite. Spike - twilight sparkle's assistanct opened the door and merryily bode "come in rainbow dash and thrust! what brings you to the libray?" As they were walking into the library rainbow dash told him and twilight sparkel-who was reading the book on the stairs- "actually remember the egg trixie gave me when she lost the race?" "Of course I do!" responded twilight sparkle fondly "I'll never forget how happy we all were that she wasn't going to raise that egg, but that your were going to instead! Youl'l make a great dragon mother rainbow dash." She complimented the awesome pegasus. "thanks twilight sparkel that's so nice of you!- thanked rianbow dash - actually it's about the dragon egg, do you think you could hatch it for me?" she politely requested of the purple unicorn "I thought you might know after doing spike." "Hmmm," mused twilight sparkle pondrously "the thing is, If i hatch theta egg it will bond with me, ot you. Which is too bad because you'd make a wonderful dragon mom." she thought hard "but maybe…. I was just reading a book written by starwsill the bearded, who made a lot of spells, one that I think might help you out with the hatching of you're dragon egg." she continued cautiously, picking up the book with her magic and turning to page 231. On the page - ther was… …a picture of a unicorn horn on an earthpony! "You see that one of his spells was one that could give unicorn horns to pegausi and eath ponies so they could do magic just like unicorns could!" reavealed dramatically at the two pegasui. "GREAT WINGS THATS INCREADIBLY!" exclaimed thrust, awestruck at the revelation twilight sparked had revealed to the tree of them. "If I used this one you, she continued, - you would also have magic and therefore hatch the dragon egg and it would be bonded to you!" She concluded scientifically. Rainbow dash and thrust were very excited at this whole new world opportunity that was being laid for rainbowdash, "thank you so much! twilight sparkle!" they remarked appreciatively to their unicron friend. "it's nothing." said twilight sparkle, who began charging up her magic- She carefully read the spell one more time and then her horn began to flow purple with magic and it then grew staticy and threw small lighning bolts out of it. Then a purple ball formed at the edge of the tip of twilight sparkle's horn and it shot a big burst of lightning AT RAINBOW DASH! The lightning hit rainbow dash and she was envelope in a bug purple glowy field of magic, Then thrust and spike looked at the dazzling pegasus and saw that there was a horn GROWING OUT OF HER FOREHEAD! JUST LIKE TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND RARITY! They were so astonized that they could'nt ever blink or say anything excepcpt gawk awedly at the magnicifent sight taking place before their very own eyes! Twilight spark finished the spell and the ball of magic on her horn faded away, as well as the purple field rainbow dash was in, she said "okay, let's see how it went? Are you alright rainbow dash?" Inquered twilight sparkle scientifically.

"never better!" answered rainbow dash, her face swimming with pride and gratitude, and she stepped foreword are reavealed her… …NEW UNICRON HORN! It was blue like her skin and stuck up majestically, and it made her look very good indeed, adding to her awesomeness and collness. Rainbow dash thanked twilight sparkle for this earth shattering discovery because she is polite and an apreciative friend "Thank you twilight sparkle, that was very nice of you. ou're very cool!" Twilight sparkle blushed at the compilemtnt from such a cool pony and said sheepishly and humbly "think nothing of it rainbow dash. I'm just happy to help." Then she brought up another important subject but she din't have time to do it because just then there was a piercing crash and thud, which made everypony and spike go over to the window to see just what had made the noise. Spike groaned and twilightparkle gasped, thus sighed dejectably and rainbow dash winced when she saw what mad the crashing noise. It was one of the libraries branches, which had fallen off and was no blacking the path so ponies coundn't cross it into the library. "Oh no!" exclaimed rainbow dash, "this is bad!" spike continued "there was going to be a shipment of new boks added to the liberty today, but now with this branch blocking the way, the books won't beable to get her!" Twilight sparkle hung her head with shame "I picked out one of these books epecially for scootaloo. and now she won't get it!" she sadly. "maybe I clod help?" offered rainbow dash? "great idea!" said twilight sparkle, your magic could help move it! Just let me get my things." Then she got her things and went outside and so did rainbow dash and thrust and spike together to help with the tree. "Now just point at the tree with your horn and think about moving it really hard." instructed twilight sparkle helpfully. So rainbow dash leveled her horn at the large tree in her path and she slowly began to lift her horn skyward as she thought about moving the tree. But she also thought about how happy it would make ponies like scootaloo and twilight sparkle if she could move this darn tree, which made her even more determined to help out with her newfound powers. Then… slowly the tree began… …to move! - Levitating upwards steadily and then twilight sparkle pitchen in to move it quicker out of the way. The two unicorns lay in the road, panting at their mighty effort "thank you rainbow dash! -" thanked twilight sparkle earnestly and deeply "I coun'dlt have done it without you!" she added sincerly. "Well you helped to, so thank you two twiligt sparkle!" added rainbow dash "Im just happy that now scootaloo and other ponies will be able to get their books now! she added honestly. The two unicorns thanked each other and then twilight sparkle reached into and pulled out a book from the things. "here is a book about spells that I think you might find useful" she informed rainbow dash entrustingly, using her magic to give he book to rainbow dash. Rainbow dash said "thanks twilight sparkle, your a awesome freid!" to twilight sparkle who felt awesome ben complimented by her! The she and thrust took off into the sky to hatch the dragon egg.

[an: the actual hatching begins next chapter! I am so glad to you all who are taking the time to comment on my work! Dont be shy to comment! I loved the episode this week, the way fluttershy changed discord inspride me with a new idea wich I am currently planning out. Thank you! and thank you for reading my sroy.!]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 a new member of te rainbow dash family!

(an: hte season finally was zoo increadible! it was zoo nice to se twilight finaly get the reward fr all her hard work! important to note that although I titled the story -'wings of glory'- I originally meant tot be spoken -'Wingsss. Of. Glllloooooorrrry!'- you can still read the title in the other way if you want, I just waned to share my idea for the title of the story! Also this chapetr includes a romantic scnee like in the last story :))

the two happy pegusi sailed carefree threw the charming evening sky and then stopped outside rainbow dashe's fouse. When they arrived expectantly, the turtle tanK flew over with his helicopter to say hellow to his friendly and awesome master rainbow dash and he liked her face like a litle puppy dog would with his tounge. "ouch! that tikkles" giggled rainbow dash through fits of unhinged laughter prying off the affectionate turtle with her magical unicorn horn that she had jus gotten. when she did the magic-the magic around it glowed in a rainbow color, like her main was and her tail too. Rainbow dash settled the tuntle into his pet-house and then she went over to the portch to look at the sting sun descent into the fluffily couds. Amongst the hughes, thrust asked "are you going to to activate the dragon egg and make it hatch?" queried thrust, unsure of the plan. "I thought so at first," clarified rainbow dash wisely "but now I realie that it will be better to wake her up just before dan. That way the first thing in the world that she will see will be the beaufil sunrise!" she explained encourageingly to her friend. Thrust was delighted at the thought of this new idea "OHMYCELESTIAthat's such a good idea!" he awed in rainbowdash "You'll make an excellent mother for this dragon baby!" he said in wonder of the pegasus. "thank you thrust, I think so too-" returned rainbow dash cheerily. They set up the egg on a cushion on the porch so that it was comfortable and warm, using a blanked that rainbow dash had. It was a very lovely eveningh, the decadent sun painted streaks of gold and crimsen yellow on the clouds in the starry sky. Rainbow dash tucked in the egg and intertwined her hoofes with thrust's and they watched the sun set intimately. I was peaceful and cozy - like a log cabin in the winter mountans and your sitting next to a fire with marshmellows- and it made the two pegusi feel very sentimental. The moon came and the stars took up the sental positions. They sat in the moonlight, gazing eacother's eyes contendadly. Thrust leaned over and whisper in softly her ear "You know, I never got a chance to congratute you on having a unicorn horn, it makes you look even better." he nuzzled -"that's so sweet of you"-blushed rainbow dash. "Thrust stared at the ground softly. Then he tenderly took rainbow dashe's hooves in his own hooves and carried her gently through the door into the room, finally working up the courage to declare. "I love you rainbow dash-" he confessed" very, very mudh"

It was suddenly morning but not sunrise just yet because rainbow dash is very prudent, and she had to wake up if she was going to hach the gg like she said she would. She and thrust tumbled out of bed and into the porch eagerly, crowding around the egg in their excited! "OHMYCELESIAthisisgoingtobeso cooool!" Outbursted rainbow dash, caught up in a whirlwind with glee and hope. Then she politely asked trust to give her nd the egg some room because she needed the space to do the spell. She opened the book twilight sparkle had given her (an: SEE LAST CHAPTER) and turned to page 12. She read the spell very carefuly and then she flew up and tried to aign herself with the morning's rising sun she was doing brate! Just then rainbow dash saw the first ray of dawn shimmered and appears on the horizon and shine right on the egg (like in indiana jones). She agile turned and aimed her horn at the egg, leveling a spell at it with all of her willpower: -As she was concentrating she found her mind wadering back to that time she had done her first sonic rainbomm, it had been those bright colors which had inspired trilight sparkle to user her spell and giver herself those happy years with spike a her friend. She knew that she could do the same now with an sudden fondness the engulfed her. The spell errupter frim her horn like a lava from a volcano and it engulfed the egg in warm, - rainbiw-colored light! The light from it shimmied and made a small delicate crack in the egg that looked to be in the shame of a heart with a cloud shooting a rainbow bolt of lightning from it - just like rainbow dahses cutie mark. The a bunch of otter cracks spread out from the main one, and bits of the egg -one by one- began to fall off the egg comfortingly. Then rainbow dash saw a new face amongst the blankedes, squinting into the morning sunlight with adoration for her new mother. "ITS A GRIL!" surprised thrust. "Yes it is," answered rainbow dash fondly "and I will call it…. ….." she descended to the egg who rearched out and gave rainbow dash a big hug "…..snuggles" she finished, enwrapped in the warm embrace of the baby dragon. Snuggles was a dragon like spike, but she was also very pretty and had blue scales like rainbow dash and a cute orang stomach and big eyes that were swimming with inspirition for rainbow dash. Rainbow dash held up the book with her magic and read a loud "your newlyhatched dragon will not be able to talk for an while - boy, I can't wait to share snuggles and introduce her to twilight sparkle and flutersy!" Then the two pegasu flew off to flutteryshy's cottage to share the new discovery. When they arrived at the door and knocked, flutter shy answered the door, smilying humbly. "oh hi rainbow dash." she said quietly but smiling, "I was just having tea with angle, please come it!" angel and flutter shy were sitting on bean cushions, and she pulled up more for her guests because she is very nice and considerate. When flutter shy saw the dimunulating dragon in rainbow dashe's hooves, she gasped-Fluttershy was very happy and intereseted in the new dragon baby. "Oh my goodness who is this new friend she asked kindly. "Say hello to snuggles" rainbow dash beamed, remember that dragon egg I won from trixie? this is the baby that came from that egg!" she said prodly. "Oh, she's very cute" cooed fluttershy "is there anything I can do to help you two out?" "Nope," responed rainbow dash happily, "we just wanted to come over and say hello to you, angel and all of your other animal friends. George the bear stuck his head in threw the window and gave the pegaus a big grin - rainbow dash gave him a nosetalgic pat on the head and then gave head out the window and went back to the forest to look for berries. "well," said rainbow dash, "we'd better be goig, were off to share the news with twilight sparkle, she helped us to hatch it!" she shared with the yellow pegasus informatively. "Ohhh, OK," said the shy pegasi, staring meekly at the rug, " I hope you don't mind if I come with you guys," she mumbled "Of course we'd like you to come" boomed rainbow dash happily - eager to have her friend with her. "Oh great!" -said flutteryshy, "just let me get my quilt." She reached into the cub bard and brought out a soft quilt she and applejack had mad together a long time ago and put it into her waist-backpack. and the three of them set out on a coarse for the libray. on the way to library, the three pegasi stopped and said hellope to their friends applejack and pinkie pie, who they found in the street. "oh hello rainbow dash what's in the quilt?" they asked of their good friend? "oh, say hellow to snuggles - the newest dragon in ponivelle!" The two of them were delighted to the the infants smiling face. "Iah thereh shuuga'h quewbe!" greeted applejack cordially - "why hellow-hello-o-o-jello!" chirped pinkie pie. They were very happy for their friend "have a pie! we baked it together!" -they handed their friend a apple and sugar pie wrapped with an ornge and pink bow. "Thanks!" thanked rainbow dash cordially -say, we're going to share the news with twilight sparkle and spike, wanna come along!" she invited "DO I? of course I'd love to!" exploeded the pink ear pony. "yew-bicha! yeh'-haw!" said apple jack, then they all went off in the direction of the library. On the way they all decided to stop off and pick up rarity, who was delighted to meet another dragon "what a dahhhlll!" she had said impressedly to rainbow dash "ahhnd ah would juhhst luuhve to come share the nehhws with twilight spahhhckle!" she added. And so the 5 of them all set out for the library, while they were there, rainbow dash saw scootaloo running down the street theunstically, carrying a book. She just smiled to herself, she knew that all that mattered was that - scootaloo had the book now and nothing to worry about.

[an: the hatching finally happened, I hep you all enjoyed it! please contine to hep me improve my writig ability by providing constructive feedback! and thank you ll again for reading my story!]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Twilight sparkle discovers snuggles

(an: I was looking bah on my earlier work and I realized that its ben far to long scince there was a good ation scene in the story - so I aided one in this chapter :) I would aso lke to thank the commeters for letting me know who can I improv my writing! BTW thnakes for the review DIC - evn if i do'nt understand it - it gave me some grate ideas for the fsuter I do not own the rites to any of the mlpfim charters.)

The 5 ponies were walking and flying down the street of sugarcane corner when suddenyl they were approached by a herd of ponies: cheerilee and big maintosh and lyra and octavia were there with other ponies whose names we don't know. Suddenly, these ponies started to run, breaking into a gallop towards the main 5 and their dragon. The main 5 immediately dashed off in the opposite direction - running at break - neck fashion and they turned into philly road which is a road that is on the side of the street (an: this road is not cannon, I made it up. :)). But the other ponies were after their heels, running right after them down the street: saying something-but the main 5 couldn't hear them because they were running real fast and the wind was in their ears. They ducked into and alley and ran up some stairs, to no sucsess- they had almost gotten away, but lyra saw them and informed her companions and they followed the ponies. After taking the stairs onto the roof, the main six began running the rooftops, jumping form building to building. Pinkie pie even said "this reminds me of the time I sang -smile smile smile-" but rarity said "I love that song soooooh much dahhling but I think thahhht there is a time and a place deahry-pie." she said it in a polite way, because she is nice and cares about pinkie pie but also waned to remind her theat there wer more pressing this at mind. While she was saying this to pinkie pie- rarity caught her foor on a flagpole and was sent careening over the rooftop legde, falling six stories below! It was a good thing that rainbow dash was there to help here out and rescue her fom becoming ponyvilles most fashionable pancacee. She caught rarity dexterously in one hoof whithout slowing down even a little bit -next to winning trixie's race, thought rainbowdash confidentaly - this is a breeze! She couldn't fly up in time however, but she saw an open window inside cheerilee's house and she nimbly flew through it, waving hello to scootaloo, -who was reading a book- before exiting through a window on the other side - all without slowing down even a little bit! the two ponies rejoined the main group - with the crowd of other ponies still in hot pursuit, but they were running out of roofev - and fast! Using her good judgment rainbow dash told her friends "jump, flutteryshy and I will catch you!" taking a big gulp, rarity - applejack - and pinkie pie all jumped off the roof. Flutteryshy caught applejack safe and sound "it's okay - i've got you." she whispered quietly to applejack and lowered her to the ground safely. Rainbow dash did something unexpected - she reached out with her teeth and caught a hunk of pinkie pie's hair, while she reached out with her hooves to catch rarity. It worked perfectly and she glided the two earth ponies to safety with style unlike any other pony could manaage. Just then they all stopped and could finally hear what the ponies were saying "could you please stop running away? we would like to talk without about the pie you have." they all grumble earnestly. lyra leaned over the edge of the roof and told them "we were all feeling really hungry and then we felt this delisocut smell wash over us - and it was coming from your pie - she said pointing at the pie with her hoof "we didn't mean to scare you, we were just wondering if we could maybe just have a little piece?" all of the main 5 laughed "well why din't you say so silly-sillies?" chorsued pinkie pie. "come over and have as much as you like-" invited rainbow dash kindly. And they all shared the delicious pie together "theres nothing quite like helping out a friend "said applejack. "ee-yup" responded big macintosh, his face had pie crumbs on it. It was a delicious picnic, they ha just happened to settle down near a little stream near the stone bridge and it was a very beautiful day. fluttershy and rarity and octavia all looked at the sy and guessed what the clouds looked like. Rainbow dash was thoughtful enough to save a slice of pie for twilight sparkle -since that was where they were headed. All of the ponies said hellos to snuggles and told rainbowdash how happy they were for her and rainbow dash responed humbly wih polite thank-yous and hoof shaking. After sending the well-fed ponies on their way, it was only a short and uneventful walk to the library. Twilight sparkle was in a very good mode-she was just finished with giving scootaloo hre new book! Twilight sparkle loved helping out her friednds and doing such always put her in a good cherry mood. Spike was dusting off some old books and he was whistling. Just then twilight sparkle heard the sound of 5 ponies knocking on the front door-she skipped over to answer it-and was immediately answered by the sight of all her firends standing on the dourest. "hello twilight sparkle!" they all said - "come on in! it's so good to see you!" chirped twilight sparkle amily placidly. I can't wait to see you! They all came inside and sat around a table and spike got some apple juice -twilight sparkle had bought from applejack- then the 5 ponies all leaned in to share the big news with twilight sparkle. "I used the spell you gave and taught me and I hatched the dragon egg!" rainbow dashed beamed at twilight sparkle, bringing out snuggles-who was wrapped in the blanket-the baby dragon looked up at her new friend and coed curiously. "twilight sparkle's pupils got really big and she squealed "OMYCELESTIASHESSOOCUTE!" while petting snuggles' head with her magic with a big grin. "spike come over here and take a loot at snuggles?! spike strolled over to see the blue dragon which twilight sparkle was adoringly cradling and the second he saw the dragon's face, he felt his heart pitch and his front-tail pringle Her face seemed almost radiant, it was charming and determined. Spike felt fuzzy and weird, like his heart was born again in his chest-then he got a lump in his throat and couldn't speak. "uh, well, ohh….. hi!" he stuttered bluhing-twilight sparkle giggled and said "spike why don't you get snuggles' some apple juice?" "ok-said spike-and he went up the stairs to get more applejuice. All the ponies went back to admiring snuggles "so," asked twilight sparkle curiosly- "how old is se?" "she is nine hours old." replied rainbow dash informatively - "I hatched it just this morning in the first rays of the morning sunrise "Ahhn excellent touch dahhling!" praised rarity admirably. "I was wondering, how long will it take for snuggles to grow up?" asked rainbow dash - "oh not long" replied twilight sparkle informatively, -"they meture really quickly, only took spike a year to grow up. As long as she doesn't get greedy I don't think she'll grow to much differently from spike." "oh my" exclaimed fluttershy fondlu. They spent the rest of their day idly reminiscing about the baby dragon and what raising her would be like. "She and spike should totally hang out!" said rainbow dash - "they could be best friends she said winking at twilight sparkle and spike knowingly. spike blushed a deep big scarlet as he gave snuggle's her applejuice. Finally it was sunsetting and it was time for all the ponies to go home: twilight sparkle, aplajack, rarity, fluttershy, pinkie pie and rainbow dash all said goodbye to each other - but twilight sparkle pulled rainbow dash aside and told her "It looks like yuo're going to be a great parent and snuggle's looks so cute! congratulations!" "thanks twilight sparkle - your awesome!" thanked rainbow dash boysteriously. The she went back to her house with snuggles and they stood on the roof and counted the stars together in a very special first night :)

[an: ok about spike-because this is my story i wanted to write it so everypony ended up happy and spike and rarity would never work out because she wants to meet a charming genltecolt from canterlot -I've already picked somepony out for her-and not a dragon. They're still friends but now spike can find love with someone who will love him back :). Next chapter s a new big story plot beinning! Thank so much for reading my story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A whole new competition! the lance tournament!

(an: this chapter is the beging of a whole new story ark with more acton! as alway - I want to thank all the (everyone) who helped make my work a stong literary piecr by commenting and letting my know what too chance - keep up the good work! and thanks to everyone has kept reading this!)

The next morning the two woke up and thrust was waiting for them with hot chocolate and breakfast in bed - with muffins and toast and orange juice. "good mourning you two -" chirruped thrust perkily "-how was your night last night?". It was great! they said together -"I never knew there were so many stars!" said snuggles incredulating. "have some fruit yogurt with oatmeal" offered thrust "thanks!" thanked rainbow dash and snuggles got a mini brain muffin. They all sat on the porch and ate their breakfast's in the morning sunshine: the food was very tasty and rainbow dash thanked thrust and so did snuggles (an: she really smart and a fast learner, and rainbow dash in a n excellent teacher :)) and thrust said "your welcome he sad while sipping an alcohol-free ammomomsa. Finally the breakfast was all eaten and drank - thrust took the dishes and went into the kitchen to wash them before putting them back in their cabanets- when rainbow dash stopped him and said "her, let me help you with that." thrst was very touched at rainbow dahse's kindness and generosity. "thank so zoo much rainbow dash - you must be one of the nicest ponies I've ever met!" He observed investedly, and rainbow dash blushed humbly and aid "think nothing of it, I'm just happy to help out my friends." and they went to wash the dishes with snuggles: who also wanted to help just like her mother! They all joked and laughed while they washed the dishes and rainbow dash used her magic to make the chores go by really easily. It was over sooner than they expected so they went out to buy some apples. Rainbow dash put snuggles on he shoulders and the three of them took off sailing into the bresk morning air and were soon at applejack's house. When they knocked on applejack's door spike answered it - "hi rainbow dash, hi thrust… ….and hi, snuggles" spike blushed tounge tide. The friendly dragon led them into the kitchen where twilight sparkle was in applejack's sink - trying to fix a gas leak. she emerged holding a monkey wretch in her magic and she was covered in grease and dirt. "well, the problem is - your missing a very important piece of expensive piping and the gas is coming out" she concluded determinatively "it will cost a lot of money to replace it. oh hellos dranbow dash!" she greeted exasperatedly "well helluh pa'rdnur" said applejack - putting down the newspaper (an: its a copy of the daily equestrian! Aslo I don't know the rights to characters of the mlp universe) she had been read, -"well, we've don't havuhselves lotuhs of bits at presuhntly," she confessed amably "we had t'uh pay fur all t'uh trwees flimflam a'n flimflam destroyed aft'ah their esipudes." Just then, rainbow dash looked at the paper: it had writing on it that read -[100th Anual Equestrian Jousting Tournament Begins Soon]- "I didn't know that there was a jousting tournament?" revealed rainbow dash curiously? "i used to go there all the time when I lived in canterlot It was really intense, ponies came form all fover equestrian to glean the trophy and bring home the money prize." twilight sparkle extended relevantly. "that's it!-said rainbow dash!-we'll take the prize money from winning and use it to pay to fix the gas leak!" she declared ambitally! "buht whu're will ah: applebloom, granny smith and big macintosh stay while th'isn tar'nashon house is dangerouse!" applejack intreceded responsibly. "you guys can stay at my house!" rainbow dash offered generously. "we'll ahl be, thatsu'h great idea pardoner!" applejack exclaimed thankfully "eeeyup" said big macintosh with a big grin on his freckled face. Then they all set out to help the apple family moove: they took all the important items and furniture and put them in a red wagon that big macintosh pulled, everypony was hard at work moving stuff out but it got done really quickly thanks to twilight sparkle and rainbow dahse's magic, and also because the apple family was hard workers. While they were working, spike stumbled up to snuggles and "hi snuggles, would you like some pastries?" he blushed as he handed out a tray of homemade pastries. Snuggles thanked spike and ate the tasty pastries (an: that rhymed! and it wasn't intentional :)) and then snuggles went off to do more work and spike went off looking flushed with exhilaration. Soon it was all done- so everypony climbed into the wagon except rainbow dash: who pulled the wagon through the sky. As they flew applebloom stuck her head out the side and yelled :"yee-haww!" like they do in movies like free willy and everypony felt the wind whip through their manes. While they flew thrust looked nostalgically on rainbow dash, he wasn't even surprised that she could pull all 5 of them-he found himself remembering the time he looked at her flying for the first time and how impressed he was at her technique. He was impressed even now at how efficiently and elegaty she flew thru the crisp morning air. They soon arrived at rainbow dashe's house, where they unpacked and rainbow dash dropped a rope ladder out the pouch so they could climbb ack into ponyville if they wanted to. "thanks again rainbow dash!" the apple family cheered!-"its fine, you'd do the same for me" returned rainbow dash! Then the three pegaus complimentary. Then they packed up rainbow dashe's things and thrust packed his suitcase and the three of them went to the train station. hey happily paid for three tickets and were about to climb on when rarity waltzed into the station - carrying a big white suitcase embroidered with golden and purple tim: with a big blue diamond on the fornt. She just made it to the train and jumped on bard, carrying a ticket with her magic. "I came to cheer you on dahhlibg!" congratulated rarity breathlessly! - "I hope that's okay with you!" "We'd love for you to come along! its always good to have you around!" proclaimed rainbow dash, thrust and snuggle. They all settled down on a comfy train and rode it to the royal city of canterlot- a lovely city where all the royals and big things live. The day was beautiful, and the weather couldn't have bee nicer: the sun was in full bloom in the sky an d the bees were buzzing through the crispy morning air wile our favorte ponies walked over to the hotel the would stay during the tournament when suddely they were pulled aside by shining armor - twilight sparkle's older brother who is nice and is married to cadfnce pulled them aside and talked to them. "Princess celestia has heard news of you r arrival and has sent word that you three are to be picked and taken to the royal palanec of canterlot!" he said authroatively but also kindly. He was the personal guard and so he was sent personally to help pick them up, as he told them while they were walking to th epalace he talked aboout how princess caelaestia had heard she was coming and wanted to thank her for doing the sonic rianboomm at her wedding and saving the kingdom many time in the past. Thrust lead them up to their royal guest suite where they were going to spend the night: the room was lavisyy derogated with fluffily lacy curtains and gold rims on the furniture like in the traditional canterlot style, there were stain glass windows depcpting important events from equestria's history. There was tea on the coffee table and three beds with poles and more fancy curtains like you see in old pictures-and rarity went over to the bed and tidily began unpacking her things, and so did rainbow dash. Then rarity went out of the room and said "Ahhhhhmm of to see and meet somepony, tooodey-oo!" she siad cherrilee and went out the door with a flusiruh. Then rainbow dash and thrust headed together outside to go and practice in the half-hour before the race began.

[an: it's time for another bi anventure! I want to thank the people again who red this-it means oo much to me! next time the race start's so hold onto your horses :)]


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; Joust beginnings…..

(an: I'm sorry for writig a big note this time but its very important! The nice commators let me know that many fans think rainbow dash is a homosexal-who is attracted to girls in love. I have nohing against gays or lezbians and I just din't know about it when I started writing - my fault and im very sorry if I hut anyowne's feelings . So, I;ve decided in order to keep rainbow dahse's homosualtity and change her to being a male character for these chapters- this way he can still be in a homoseusal relationship with thrust. I do not own the rights to any mlp fin characters without thrust.)

The three of them took of onto the field so they could practice, with thrust stopping along the way to pick upa copy of the rules. "okay then, the rules say that there needs to be a rider and a jouster both." he concluded suctinty looking to the the two fo them in appreciation. Snuggle's face lit up with a shine fo eagerness and wonder - here was her change to be on team rainbow dash and help out her dad and idol! "I would love to help out rainbow dash for all that' hes done!" she remarked quitely. Rainbow dash got on one knee and said to the baby dragon "That's so nice of you! I would love to have you on my team!" he offered encouragly - extending her foof to the little snuggles'. The two of them beamed at each other but just then there was a knock at the door….. it….was shinging armor - twilight's sparkle's older brother who welcomed them eleganty to the royal city of canterlot. "hellow rainbow dash!" he commented to the nice pegastallion "you seem do doing nice!" "thank you-" thanked rainbow dash earstly - "you look nice too!" he concluded "sorry to interrupt but royal high princess celesita - wants you to go to her meeting hall" informed shining armor importantly - "OHMYCELESTIA!" everypony exclaimed astonishedly! This was big news! They all went down the royal spiral staircase into a big hall that had stained class pictures on it of old times - some were happy: like when everypony lived together before luna had a bad thing - and some were sad: like when discord was pupating ponies over fire! but they were all really important. In the middle of them stood… ….princess clessiia! she was tall and white with gold armor and had hair like rainbow dash;s - excectp like a river - not real hair. Her eyes were big gold orbs that spun with happiness and kindness and she was beloved as their ruler because she was really nice and had done a great job keeping the kingdom safe for 10000 years! "come on up rainbow dash!" invited the big princess mirthly. Rainbow dash respectfully flew up to the princess' side and bowed her head humbly "yes princess celestia?" she asked reverendly "please rise rainbow dash" princess celestia politely requested of the pegastallion - he raised his head and looked into his rule's eyes - "they were afire with gratitude and generosity. "I heard that you are going to be in the race today! - " she introduced regally - "and since you helped to save equestrian twice and helped ponies ot in poniville, I thought it would be onl fitting if you wore the gold equestrian canterlot armro and used the royal lance. She used her magic to withdraw a set of armor - the headdress was gold like everything else and had trim the colors of the maine six and there were diamonds above the eyes and shiny rubeys in the ears that caught the sun and made it glisten. The bodypiece was a set of armor like the ones- but it had emeralds on the shoulder and on the front and had white trim with gold glitter on it and on the flank was a diamond cut out to look like the flag of equestria (an: its like a yin-yoa with celstia and luna running around each other) the good boots were fancy but practical and had topaz and aymethist dust which made it glitter like the helmet. She offered them up to rainbow dash who took them… ….and gave it calmly to snuggles with her magic. Thrust was gasped and almost collapsed! and celestia politely raised one eybrow inquisitorially - but rainbow dash simply saaid : "your hingess princess celesita, I am deeply honored by your offer, but i would rather wear the special flying suit my friends made for me on my birthday, I want to show them just how much it means to me!" Warm relief speed across the princess' face and said "I completely understand rainbow dash, go out there and win!" Rainbow dash turned to leave but princess celestia motioned aside and said "go on son, lead snuggles away" to thrust. She leaned over rainbow dash clandestially and said "the lance is magic, but only to those who are truly worthy, I think you might be able to unlock its' powers!" then she kindly and magestically bid rainbow dash on her way. Rainbow dash and thrust and snuggles all bustled out of the hall to get changed for their big practice before the race! rainbow dash considerately helped put the armor on snuggles with her magic and gaver her her lance, which felt really light despite being longer than any of the ponies. Rainbow dash lovingly stroked the threrads of the suit which her friends had so tenderly made for his in their considerations of her. he caressed the many blue and gold equins that laced the suit and gave an afetionate pat to the cutie mark that was a woderbolts symbol combined with his own. he climbed into the sit for the first time, climbing in easily and feeling how nice the fabric was. The he looked over to thrust who gazed on in revent- looking blown away beyond belief at the sight of rainbow dash and how incredianly he looked. He was so agasted by how good he looked that he didn't know that to say - he just stood un stunend silence and gaped -eyes wide open mouthed at his hero. Then rainbow dash loked at thrust and queried inquivitoriasly "Shall we train for the match?" she queered? "huh… ..Of course!" bleated thrust- his senses returngign to him. The three of them went out the window and flew to the field outside the palace, but before they did that they stopped by the armory to see shining armor. "why are we going here?" pondered snuggles curiously - wer'e going to see twilight's big brother shinng armor!" the chorsued as they flew down to the barrack. They knocked politely and a guard answered the door in his armor. "Hellow sirs and ma'm" he said politely with a nice smile - "how may I help you three?" "we're here to ask somehing of shining armor, the head guard-" rainbow dash responded helpfully -"is he present hre?" Just then shining armor stuck he head helpfully through the door "hello rainbow dash - thrust -and snuggles, how good to see you! How can I help you?" he asked alacridly "we were wodnering of we could borrow a practice dummy for training before the race!" thrust offered hopefully, "of surre!" chuckled shining armor "here you go!" he handed them a dummy-. It looked like a doll like you see in rarity's boutiq (an: its those things she puts clothes on) but it had joints like a manequine and there was a big switch on it's back. They flew it back to the feild and rainbow dash and snuggle got ready - snuggles climbed on to rainbow dash's saddle and pulled the helmet tight n her head - she pulled out the lance and leveld it off. Rainbow dash flexed his wings and then flexed his hooved and then cracked her neck on each side. Just then thrust realized something….. -"I can fly over it and use the strings to manipulate it ok?" he offered humbly. Rainbow dash thanked him and shook his head "thanks but Iv'e got it - twilight sparkle taught me a spell with that book she letn me!" she informed thrust buisterosly - she then pointed her horn at it and used her rainbows magic on it and the doll came to life! Thrust collapes in complete wodnerment at what had just happened. "OHMYCELESTIARAINBOWDASHYOU'REMOREAWESOMETHANANYPONYEVER !" he ejaculated with his slacked jaw! The doll charged towards them with a spear in it's hoof - it was going really fast! This didn't even phase rainbow dash, who steped out of the way and let it pass. The statue was confsued, but snuggles took her chance and thrust her lance foreword ath the thing. The doll heard the noise and ducked at the last second, then turned arbot for a second pass, going even faster this time - rianbwod dash could hear the wind whipping around the doll as it barrled towards them with inclerrible speed! Just when it was alsmot upon them, rainbow dash turned and rolled out of the way, while snuggles thrust sped lance at it, but missed because the dollw was so fast! Thrust looked on on the edge of his seat of amaszeez! He was so enraptured bu the sene he was practically sewating arrows! The doll turned atoudnd one more time and charged with a huge yell of "aaaAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH~" and leapt high into the air, sprouting wings as it did so. It flew really high into the air - and while it's hooves were in the clouds, it folded it's wings in and dived straight down- TOWARDS RAINBOW DASH! Rainbow dash saw it comeiing and wiped his brow in excited anticipation, then took off into the sky in a rainbow blur! the wind was in his eyes and his ears were wring in the wind but he didn't care because she was almost there and nothing would distract him e! She narrowed her eyes and put on her determined smile and snuggles imitated her hero, the two of them were only seconds away and then they took the lance and hit the dool square on in th eface! Thrust couldn't handle the intensity of the spectaly and fainted dead ayay. Rainbow dash let a out a whoosh and landed and the ground and used erh magic to put the stuffing back in to doll. Snuggles boldly exclaimed "if that did'nt make us ready, nothing will!" rainbow dash chuckeled fondling and said to his duaghert "I could;t have said it better myself!" Thrust woke up and looked at rainbow dash with eyes like dinner plates "I.. ..nopony can teach you anything else - you are the biggest master rainbow dash!" he splutter finally. Then he said "the race is soon, you two go on while i take the doll back to the amrorory." - "okay" they said and they took off into the race!

[an: I hope this change to the stoy makes it all better to you guys! Im sorry if what i did made you sad- but im trying to make ti better. commdnters have let me know how to make things better, so I want yo thank you all for caring! And thank everyone for reading my story!]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12; The juosts' first match!

(an: who! I'm sorry, commentors - a friend told me something and - I realize now that changing rainbowdash to male was a mistake because it happened so long into the seires! I'm sorry guys - i was trying to make this a story where nowon got offended; but it di'nt work out so well. I hope you all understand and Im' going to change rainbow dash back to girlhod. Thanks to the commentros - you can let me know improtant things like this! - now its' time fort he race, I hope you all enjoy it and find it thrilng!)

The field was full of ponies of every size and shape! - with unicrons and pegasuses and earth ponies who had all come out to compete in the big event. Rainbow dash and her partner snuggles were almost trotting through the air to their starting place when they ran into a very familiar and suprising suight! It was - shining armor and his love - the pricenss cadence - who rainbow dash met when she did the sonic rainbow at her weddign. "Oh hello rainbow dash" they said together "thanks again for the sonic rainboom-" said cadence kindly "It made our wedding extra-special!" rainbow dash blushed at the compliment and helpfully replied "no problem! it was my pleasure - so, your competing in the competition today?" the two lovebirds gaxed into eachothres eyes romantically and said "we sure are! we do this every year! We won last year's competition in fact!" they smiled regally. "that's great! good luck!' said rainbow dash honestly - "you too trainbow dash." said shinging armor and princess ceadece encouragingly. They happily went their separate ways and rainbow dash and snuggles were heading over the stating line when snuggles brped up a letter that was written on a scroll covered in the red bow like spike got all the time. "now what could this be?" asked thrust and rainbow dahs; snuggle's read the letter aloud - "dear rainbow dash: you can do it! I believe in you! singed faithfully yours - princes clessia" Rainbow dash was tuched at how nice the pricnsess was being to her, so she immediately decided to write out a letter. First she used her magic to make a big feather quill with rainbow stripes on it and create parchment and a big rainbow ribbon on it and it smelled nice like the spring wind whipping crisply through your hair. She took the quill and wrote out - dear princess celesita: thank you so much! that means so much to me! I will try to win for you :) your subject - rainbow dash! Then snuggles blew her magic breaht on it and sent it back to the plalace where celestia was. Then a large trumpet sounded and all the ponies got into the starting line and rainbow dash and snuggles were the first in line. Then a pony came in dressed in checkers like a soccer referee and he blew a big siler whistle and boomed authroatively "the first match of the game is…. ….rambow dash and snuggle with… …battlecharge and battlesheild. Battlecharge was a big bruly unicorn with a lot of ugly scars on his face and a stren - dejectable look plastered on his face. His horn was big and battered and there was a two-clefted battleaxe blade on it - it looked sharp and very dangerouse. His younger brother - battleshield looked a lot like his brother battlecharge; he was a pegasus with lots of scars on his face and body and he looked really tough - he had a really big grimmac on his face and he looked very toughened up. He had a pair of viking wings that were battered and they looked like the feathers were made of metal - and they had to big wood and iron viking shields on them. He had grey hear tied back in a bun - just like his brother battlecharge. "good luck you guys!' encouraged rainbow dash nicely as they walked to a circle in the middle of the field - but the other team just grunted their recognition one after the other. Then the two opposing teams took up their spaceson the other other ends of the circle. The refereee took up his space in the middle and said - "it's time to begin, with the match of rainbow dash and snuggles against battlecharge and battlesheild." he cocluded officially. "three….. two…. one…..GOGOGOGOGO!" he proclaimed while using a flare that shot high into the air and exploded like a firework. "be careful!" shouted shining armor and cadence "they're done this many times before! they almost won second place one time!" the pair of battleponies charged them with their lances and blades, hurling the lance like a big javelin that sailed through the air and buried itself next to rainbow dash with implacable accurace. They charged letting out a big battlecry and battlecharge swung his head at rinbow dash - the axe swung at her neck, but she ducked under it and snuggle tried to counter it with poking them with the lance - but battlesheild blocked the blow by using the shields on his wings! battlecharge spun around and tried to impale rainbow dash with a knife he had on the end of his tail, but it didn't work because rainbow dash took off at just the right moment and hovered above it with her wings. The two opponents grunted supposedly and battlecharge picked up the lance with his magic and handed it back to battlesheild. He lunged his head at rainbowdash with deadly ferosity while batlesheild tried to knock off snuggles using his big lance. Rainbowdash was far too god to be stopepd by this however, and she kicked away the head with her front hooves and kicked away the spear with her back hooves. Thrust was sweating bullets from his seat in the sidelines - rainbow dashe's life was in danger! but she was handing the danger like it was just a breezy flitght through the park! he remembered back to when he saw rainbow dash fly fearlessly through the fire on trixie's race. He suddenly had a euphony! : "she's not afraid of anything!" he comprehended astoundedly. He was very inpsired by this sudden revelation about his truest friend! Rainbow dash wouldn't hurt them - he knew - she was too nice a pony to hurt anypony, but how was she going to win against theses agressers?" he wondered? He was very concerned for rainbow dash but he also had faith in her and he knew that everything would be all right. Battlesheild tried to smash his shields on rainbow dashe's head, but she threw up and blocked it with her hooves. They skidded away from each other dramatically and rainbow dash went on the offensive, she dodged their attacks with dashing speed that almost nopony had seen before except for ponies who had seen her sonic rainboom during the wedding. rainbow dash ducked another thrust and pulled the spear away from battleshield with strength neither of the oponents was expecting she used her magic to throw it all the way to the other end of the course. She tried to do the same thing to the axe and the shield's but they ere both strapped on tight with big lather belts. Rainbow dash then began to spin around them at high speeds, using her incredible speed and agility to her advantage. She spund around them in a cricle until she was nothing mroe than a rainbow colored blur that spun around them in every direction the looked. The two oponents were very confused - they could't even tell where too look; battlecharge snug his head wildly in every direction - hoping to catch our hero off chance - but rainbow dash was too fast and agile for ti, she simply dodged no matter where he swung the axe. Battleshield tried to swing his shields around to protect them both from the frinzied blur that was all around them at once, but he quickly got tired trying took heep up with the in incredible pace rainbowdash was setting for them - his wings eventually hung limply from his tired sides. They booth got really dizzy and they both saw planets and stars; Just then - rainbow dash stopped and skidded to a halt, leaving a trail of rainbow colored-fire behind her that quckily dissapread behind her. Battlecharge and battleshield quickly spun around dizzily, then finally collapsed in an exhaused heap. The referee looked at the sight with huge in incredulouse eyes and finally threw up a rainbow-colored flag and boomed out "rainbow dash and snuggle are the winner!" Rainbow dash had just won her first match.

[an: I am really excited to make this section happened! I hope you all are enjoying this action! Always thanks ot the people who read this story, you guys are the best and deserve to be thanks! and extra thanks to the commentors who let me know hwo I can make the story better! bye!]


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the next match of the joust!

(an: I been thinking about rainbow dash and I have come up with the soltion to her character dilemana. If I change thrusts' gened to being a girl then he and rainbowdash can be lesbians together! without runing the contuuty of the show! :) Thanks for reading and pelase let me know how I can improve my work by comenting on it. Enjoy!)

Rainbow dash trotted triumpantly back to her seat as everypony applauded her skill and dexterity. She blushed at all the applause and sat down next to shinning armor and cadence. The two unicorns were very impressed with the bravery rainbow dash had shown. "Nicely done! I've never seen anypony win a match so fast!" beamed thrust encouragigly - "I agree, that was really amazing rainbow dash" said cadence kindly. "Thanks you guys" blushed rainbow dash humbly - "I can't wait to see you guys in action-…" just then - battlecharge and battlesheild came up to rainbow dash looking kind of changed "that was a really good match rainbow dash" admitted battlecharge conclusively - "we've been thinking about what happened in the match" continued battlesheild where his brother left off - "and how you won without even attacking at all." "Oh! I was never planning on actually hitting anypony - I didn't want to win that way…" rainbow dash explained helpfully. "That's very kind of you-" said battlecharge humbly - "I think my brother and I will try to do the same from now on. Thank you rainbow dash." he concluded respectfully "think nothing of it" smiled rainbow dash ethusiasticaly - "I'm just glad everything turned out all right!" the two brothers bowed their heads respectuflly and then they flew off to their own seats in preprration for the next match. Rainbow dash turned to shinning armor and cadence - "when will you guys be competing?" she quiered interestedly? "Oh!, wer'e up next I think!" chimed shinning armor, your'e right dear!" completed cadence tenderly. A big horn sounded and the referee boomed "the next match is….. cadence and shining amror against…. …bullet biter and iron boot!" "here we go" chorused shinning armor and cadence together. They got up and went to the field while rainbow dash watched intently eagerly interested in how her friends were doing. Cadence stood side-saddled on shining armor at the field. They were competing against a pony who looked tough like a dump truck and a mare who was using her main like a ball and chain. They took their places and turned around each other while the referee chanted "three…. two… one…. GOGO!" the opponents were barreling towards team armor and cadence but they stood together and then their horns glowed. A magical dome of shinning blue and pink energy expand from them and it stopped the opponenets dead in their tracks like a big brick wall. No matter what they tried, they couldn't break through the defense of love that the two had created. Then cadence used her magic to carry the lance outside the building and poke iron boot right off her companion. "Cadence wins!" boomed the referee happily. "They didn't even break a seat!" wondered thrust awedly. The two trotted merrily back to their seats and sat down next to rainbow dash. "that was awesome!" congratulated rainbow dash happily - "it was incredibly!" gasped thrust. "Thanks, we've been here a while and our strategy usually works." they informed rainbow dash and thrust. The four of them turned to look at the referee as he announced the next match ceremonially "the next match is-" he boomed "chain mail and chest-plate against….. trixie and then he said something they couldn't quite make out because the crowd was gasping loudly. On the field they saw a nice looking guard and another nice looking mare in simple armor and trixie - who was riding somepony who they couldn't make ot at this distance. The referee declared the match is on! - and they saw trixie immediately use a spell. her horn glowed: and it envoled chain male's head in green magic and he buckled in his seat just before trixie took out a black lance and charged at the two, knocking the two opponents with cruelty. They sailed through the air and fianaly landed in a heap 2o feet away! Trixie cackled evilly and then errupedt - "THE UNSTOPPABLE AND POWERFUL TRIXIE WINS AGAIN LIKE ALWAYS!" Thrust glared at the bostful unicotn "he was my best friend and my second hoofed guard!" he grlowed. She must of cheated added rainbow dash - "she used a spell to make him in pain and unable to concentrate! - I hope he's alright…" she explained investedly. "I think hell be ok-" said cadence as an ambulance came onto the field to take the two ponies away. Rainbow dash, thrust and shinning armor all shook hooves and yelled "THAT WAS COWARDLY TRIXIE-HOW DARE YOU?" loudy. Trixie just shook her nose in the air and strutted off showily with the other pony they couldn't see behind her. Just then the referee stood up and made an announcement. "May I have your attention please for an announcement?" he boomed - "I have just been informed that almost all of the ponies have just because they were terrified that trixie would send them to the hospital or WORSE! Only teams snuggles and rainbowdash - and - sning armor and cadneec have chosen to remain." All the other ponies left the stadium with hier heads hung low to the ground like they were grazing. One of them was a little filly, not a day older than scootaloo; she was competing with her mom - octavia for the first time- and she cried a little. She tried not to show let her mom see it but rainbow dashe;s keen eyes caught it. All of the ponies in the stand were heart-broken at the tragic sight, and rainbow dash and her friends felt very disenheartened by it too. Trixie laughed at the tragedy cruelly - "HAHAHHAHAHAHWHAHWHAWHAWHHAAW!" - and stared viscously at the poor philly who was crying and started to make her horn glow. Rainbow dash saw it and stopped the injustice! "STOP YOU BIG AWFUL JERK!" she accused justily. She flew up to her to challenge her but she couldn' because the referee boomed loudly "the next match is… …Shinning amorer and cardence against … Trixie and he didn't finish because trixie cackled terribly over him "HUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CANNOT STOP THE LARGE AND INVICNIBLE TRIXIE!" She boasted aroganttly tossing her mane around and around. Shinning armor took the field and cadence took up her sead on his back. She took out her lance and the two of them touched their horns together and their eyes glowed and melted together. They almost finished their love spell but then shinning armor saw something that mad him lose his conentraition… Trixie was…. riding PRINCESS CADNECE! "OHMYCELESTIA" exclaimed everypony there except for celestia who was watching from a white booth with gold trim and wavy ribbons that swam like her hair - she said "OHMYME!" Before he could regain his sensns, trixie shot a bolt of green magic at him and he convulsed. He soon couldn't stand and he was falling over with cadence too, he was on the floor twitting and writhing like bugs were all over him. "Cadence quickly put her love on her back and carried him to the hospital. "HAHAHAHAHHA I WIN AGAIN-FOOLS!" gaffed trixie and cadence nastily. She threw back her head and roared "I AM THE UNSTOPPABLE AND MIGHTY TRIXIE!" Rainbow dash stood up and flew right up to her - "you haven't changed one bit! You cheat because you can't win to make yourself feel good! You keep picking on ponies who don't realise it and it's time I showed you your not mighty at all -.. your just a mean coward who is good to nothing!" she revealed truthfully "let the match begin!" she said but before they could start she heard the sound of many hooves on the dirt road and the sound of a carriage being pulled with it. The also heard the sound of ponies cheering and rainbow dash bean to recognized the voices. One by one the ponies began to fill up the stands. Sitting next to each other and shouting support….. …..It was all her friends back from ponyville! scootaloo and cheerily and the other cutie mark crusaers and dr whooves and derby hooves and DJ and the applefamily all trotted in enthusiastically after having gotten of the train. When the match had started thrust went back to poniville and she told cheerily and scootaloo and pinkie pie about it and they all had a bake seal which raised money to pay for tickets for everypony to come! and the mane six arrived in a haycart owned by applejack - with a new coat of red paint with white trim so it looked like a barn - and pulled by george. The group was lead by -thrust! and he was waving ponies to their seats where they all held up signs of support - even her favorite author - maggie stanley - held up a big sign that said "RAINBOW DASH IS THE BEST!" on it in rainbow paint. Thrust and all the other ponies turned to rainbow dash and said together - "NOW GO WIN THE RACE RAINBOWDASH!"

[an: is till feel very sorry about what it did with rainbow dahse's love - I feel terrible. I'm so glad you guys are so suportive and forgiving. People who read the story and comment are so nice I want to give them a hug with the internet (/_:)_\) -that;s my hug. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this part of the story which is soon!]


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: the big final match - Rainbow Dash vs Trixie and Crisalis

(an: wer'e almost at the end of another sotry ark. I really hope yo guys like it!)

Everypony cheered rainbowdash on as she went onto the field to face trixe and her companion - chadenceWHOSUDDENLYSHAPESHIFTED! Oudis green Lightning crackereld around her and she began to change - her skin became black and holed-her eyes became green and evil-and her wings changed and looked like ugly dragonflies. It was….. …..queen crysalis! She threw back her black head and laughed spitfully as he hair tossed. Trixie joined in the evil laughing and alos threw her head back and waved her hooves dramatically (an: because she is a show-off). Everypony gasped at the sight and twilight sparkel turned brigh red. "I'm back! Did you really think I think I'd be gone forever? Now Ill get my revenge on everypony who betrayed me starting….. …with RAINBOW DASH!" She revealed sinisterly while cackling! The referee knew who she was because his best friend had been a changeling and he was so scared he hid under his referee booth and said "the match of twilight sparkle and trixie with crysalis begins….. now!" urgently. Rainbow dash flew around the pair really fast like she did earlier with battlecharge and battlesheild, but it din't work because they both closed their eyes and trixie used a magic spell on them both. Their ears began to glow and they opened their mouth and shrieiked together and listened for the eco with their new echolocation ears. Trixie turned in her sadlle and threw the black spear with her magic and used her magic to make it home in and hit rainbow dash right in the back! She tumbled over from the force of the blow but did not stop flying because she was determined to get the better of this no-god showoff! Trixie razed and eyebrow amazedly - "YOUV'E GOTTEN MUCH TOUGHER!" she said "BUT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE MAGNICIENT AND AWESOME TTRIXE!" she cacaufonied in the royal canterlot voice. She threw the spear again but this time rainbow dash stopped it with her magic, not slowing down for a second! Crysalis shot green beams of evil magic and rainbow dash - but she did a awesome barrel roll between them and flipped in a circle to avoid the last one - finally speeding up even more after the last one ended. Trixie bellowed in intermperd fury and tried to use her sickness spell but rainbow dash used her own magic to coutnera t it defyl. She cautiously mused how to defeat them -"I can't hurt them because that would make me just as bad…. ….I can't fight their powers - she though meticulously ducking a blow of crysalis' magic beam - …if I flew close to them it would be harder for them to use their magic!" she concluded revelationally. She turned on a dime and spun towards them in a big rainbow blur churning through the crisp sky like a fast jet plane. Trixie saw it coming and trid to uppercut rianbow dash with her wings but she dodged it and tried to startle her into falling off her saddle. It din't work but crysalis turned her head so fast she nearly knocked trixie - But trixie did something nasty - she pointed her horn at the stands where the little phillies were and shot a magic at them. Rainbow dash cared too much about hte little ones to let any harm come to them so she flew into the beam and HIT IT! She almost fell over, smoking painfully - but she didn't - instead she got right back up and thought to herself "well now I can't try that, what if she hurts the pilleies for real?!" she raced. Everypony in the stands gasped - twilight and applejack glared at applejack the mean showoff- fluttershy thought about calling an ambulance - pinkie bit her hooved anshosly - cheeriley covered scootaloo's eyes with her hooves and she whimpered in admiration of her friend. Thrust buried her hands in her hooves, afraid to look. Applebloom and the other cutie mark crusaders tried to get help but were to afraid of trixie. Then as they saw rainbow dash get up everyponny cheered upriaosirusy for the friend. Thrust screamed with releif and happiness and everypony started to chant agian. Applejack yelled out - "keepuhp thuh good wor'k pardn'er!" - "We believ in you!" chorused pinkie pie - "You;re doing great!" waved rarity from the stands with her new boyfriend Hoof Jackman (an: he is a movie star from austrequestria but really nice and humble) - "Show trixie who wars pants!" elated scootaloo and the other cutie mark crusaders with cheeriley. Then the main six held up a-six-piece-poster like they use in football and it had a picture of rainbow dash on it winning the race back in ponyville on it - with big gold letters that said "fast-dash". Trixie looked at it and got really angry and roared bestilaly and used her magic to incerate the poster - se hated being reminded of her defeat back in ponyville. But she couldn't drown out the kazoo's and other sports instruments the ponies were playing - rainbow dash heard them and saw how much they supported her and she felt like she was all better! She turned to face trixie and began the attempt again but this time she didn't get to close so trixie wouldn't shoot her friends. She zipped through the air and dodged a green spell by stopping flying and plummeting - then started flying at the last posible second. She rolled around it and continued flying faster than before. Nothing was ong to stop her nowQ! She was faster than a bolt of blurry lightnign and trixie was banabazooled by the she speed she was giving off. Just then trixie hunched over and whispered for the first time ever - "I WILL NT BE DEFEATED - THE LOUD AND STUPENOUSE TRIXE WILL WIN AND BEAT THEM ALL!" she declared bitery. She reached into her long- sinster cape and pulled out…. ….a MInI-HEAVY-SPINNING DYNAMITE GUN! She disasterousyl aimed it at rainbow dash at shot at her! Rainbow dash was moving zoo faft that she almost couldn't stop herself from flying into it - but she managed to go down and roll like an acrobat and she avoided most of it. But the explosion slapped her backwards and left a big red bruise on her bet she didn;t care at all. She shrugged it off like it was a bug on a windsheild. Trixie steamed her nostrils in indmitigated fury "HOW DARE YOU?" she thundered tyrantly- shooting the spinning dynamite gun again. Rainbow dash tried to catch it with her magic but it was going too fast - so she dodged it with ehr famous rainow-fast-dash speed. She buzzed efrontlessly around them on her back - her sleek -arodynamic figure cutting the tense-crisp air sleekly and agily. She even whistled a song, while she waltzed in between them. Trixie was a tomato red and her ugly mean grocwl was showing a lot of her bad - foul teeth. She roared uproariously at the sight and hurled her spear high into the air like a javelin. Rainbow dash had no problem dodging it - she flew circles around it - ti was not match for the beest flyer in equestrian. But when it din't work- trixie hit it with a bolt of purple sinister magic- it went upward in the sky until it was at the cloud's level. it climbed like a rocketship taking off by nasa - until finally it turned and aimed at the ground. Then…. ….it dropped, faster than a bullet shot out of a connon and getting faster all the time. Suddenly rainbow dash knew what was going to happen: -if it hit the ground goings fast as it was it would leave a big crater and would injure or worse the ponies who were here - her friends who had come to see her! it began to glow and catch fire with red flames coming out the ends - rainbow dash had to move quickly if she wanted to save everypony - (an: she does of course, I wrote that silly) - she flew towards it unfazed and unbliking - she wasn't afraid at all. She thought about what she could do. - "I can't catch it with my magic.." she pondered "and i left applejack's gifft back at the hotel!" suddenly shre remembered one of the spells twilight sparkle had taught her when she gave her the book - the telelsporrtaon spell! She looked twilight sparkle in the purple eyes and tought contelntly about how nice she had ben to give her such a useful book. The spear almost hit the ground and trixie threw bak her hair and laughed sinfully "THE UnQUENCHABLE AND THUNDEROUSE TRIXIE IS UNSTOPPABLE" she trumpeted tiumphantly. Then rainbow dah'es horn glowed rainbows and so did the sper - which glowed violentely and tuned ion harmless dust that sparkled like white snow. Rainbow dash closed both her eyes and concentrated intently- she focused all her magical energy into directing the spear now - finally throwing her magic out over the ocean, it arced magejsutially into the air like a rainb-w-and gold firework. Then the rainbow bal l exploded and showedere the ocean with the same glowy stuff as the crowd and the spear dropped out of it and harmlessly fell into the ocean - and made a very big and pretty splash. Everypony in the crowd oo'oed at the the spectacle and trixie shook like a plant with cat, came steam from her nose and mouth and ears. She tuned to her partner who nodded her approval and shot a big black web from her horn that came out in a vine. Rainbow dash dodged easily out of the way and saw it hit something and insantly the webbing came out and wrapped it up in a big sinister cocoone. It crushed itself from within and collapsed savagely - splintering it all over the place. Rainbow dash turned alertedly at crysalis who continued to shoot at her with her webs. She saw one heading for her just as trixie shot a bolt of spinning dynamite at er. It exploded above her - sending her tumbling to the ground. She landed deaftly one her legs and used her magic to pick it upa rock and throw it at the incoming tentacle. The web exploded around it and crushed the rock - but also obscured trixi's view of the situiatio. Trixie stood frothily and used her eckolotion screech to find her. cursed rainbow dash for taking away her vital instrument - "OBTURISIVE FOL! DIE!" she exploded haughtily -winrklirng her nose is bad taste. She started shoot even faster as cadence used her black webst o try to ensnaure rainbow dash - who managed to dodge both attacks by skipping ot the left and ducking underneath - she was too smart to let anypony fool her twice. She picked up a rock and flew into the air in a awesome blure! she rocketed through the sky like a bacon of light to he firends. Then she dove down like she had seen the doll do, gathering speed from the speed of the drop. Trixies' eyes got wide and she began to panic in the saddle- bucking and seizing in alarm - she shook like a violent paper in the wind when she thought about what rainbow dash was going to do. Rainbow dash wound up her hoov and used her increibly upper body strenth to hurl the rock - which she cast a spell on. Trixie squealed outragedly as the rock flew into the barrel…. ….of the dyanite gun! jamming it and saving rainbow dashe's friends in the stands. Everypony stood up and cheered at this new sight. The mane six all hugged each other because they sere zoo happy for their good friend! Scootaloo danced and sheered and thrust started a conga line- with everypony joining in a nd. They all chanted "fast-dash cha-cha-cha!" celebratorialy and waved to rainbow dash cheeriley. The cutie mark crusaders shouted "we made you a apple cake when your'e win!" innocently. Cheerilee stood proudly and said "I know there's no better pony for the job from experience. I know you will win" she enumerated crypitacly with a mysterious and fond smile. "we made a special firework for the end - we can't wait to share it with you!" exubreated pinkie pie and twilight sparkle. "george came all the way from poniville to see you… ….we both know you're the best pony!" encouraged flutteryshy meekly and goerge hollered his grunts of hope from the cart. "Yu'rhe the bestuh pegauhsush ah knowh - you're the bestuh pony ah know - ther a'int no two oats about iuht." applejack beamed confidentally - "eyecup!" said big macintosh normally. "I.. think your'e awesome rainbow dash!" - exploded derby hooves clumsily! "yoo-hoo ahh know youh've got this one in the bad dahhling! thank you for wearing the special suit!" waved rarity while she cuddled with hoof jackman on a couch-bed that was made of red cotton with gold lacy embroidered trimming. "I'm proud to wear it rarity - my friend" rainbow dash beamed thankfully and she turned to face her foe - trixie who was frothing and rageing maliciously. She used a magic spell to cheat! - she used her magic to make a lance out of the webs crysalis made! it was black and decript and shook cruelly with a kind of evil magic. Trixie tested it out - she swung it against a rock and the rock was crushed by it just like crysalis' webs. She swung it over her head and creamed enragedly - "THE DIETIED AND MOMENTUS TRICIE WILL MAKE YOU BEG RAINBOW DASH! She beroared thundersouly - "TRIXIE WILL END THE SHAME YOU PUT ON ME! she swung in the saddle like a beseecher and hurled the spear at rainbow dash while holding onto it. She dropped on her back to avoid it but she changed the direction fo the swing in mid flight with her magic but rainbow dash took off into the air to avoid it. Everypony was amazed that she could take off on her back except the main six and thrust who mumtered sofly "I'm not surprised at all- she is the most talented flyer I have ever seen" she whispered in awed silence. She looked at her hero with a combination of admiration and love, lovingly observing the sleek prowess of her curves and the way she fearlessly flew through the cool brezy air. "I LOVE YOU RAINBOW DASH!" she proclaimed honsestly. Rainbow dash heard this and blushed at how sweet she was and she cried out "I love you tooooo!" while she flew around trixie and crysalis. Spike stood up and shouted "I LOVE YOU TOO SNUGGLES!" emotionaly. Snuggles turned bright red when she heard this and was very surprised. But rainbow dash and twilight covered the mouthes withthier hooves and giggled in their private knowledge to each other. They were charmed at how innocently this al came out - "I love you too spike!" returned snuggles -feeling like a giddy baloon. They booth looked into eachothere's yes intimately and they knew that they would meet in special after the race to walk romantically alone together. Then snuggles turned to rainbow dash and said peppily - "now let's go show trixie who's the most awesome!" she declared excitedly -I couldn't have said it better myself" approved rainbow dash readily. The two ponies charged out to face their opponents with everyone's shouts of encouragement ringing in their ears. Suddenly… ….Rainbow dash knew what she had to do - she began to fly with greater speed than she had ever done before around in circels around her opponents, charging up as she went. Trixie was confused and spun around in her saddle trying to keep an eye on her desperately "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" she roared intimidatingly - raibow dash din;t answer but kept flying around her in circles - she began to trail rainbows behind her and her horn began to shine a brilliant shade of gold. Thrust was awestruck at the sign - she turned to twilight sparkle - is this the sonic rainbow?" she asked overwhelmedly "yes it is!" twilight sparkle answered softly as they watched rainbow dais's splendor grow. She was enveloped in a bright shining light of rainbows that came out of her main and her tail - she flew ever faster around it and it was too much for crysalis too look at and she covered her eyes, trixie just quinted terrified but tried desperately to look scary. Rainbow dash spun around them like a hurricane and it swept them up. Rainbow dash looked too awesome to say- trailing shimmering rainbows and flying foreword with a steely look of kindness and grinning determination on her beautiful face. Her beatiful streamlined body sailed through the air at speeds faster than twilight sparkle could have measured with her fan- illuminating the field in a wonderful glow. Rainbow dash suddenly used the sonic rainbow but just as she did it her horn began to glow a shining kind of light - everypony looked at it- fascinated by the sight they were seeing. The horn took all the rainbows coming out of rainbow dash and put it into snuggle's lance. Trixie crawed - terrified as snuggles aimed the lance at her. "You have magic - but no friends, that is why you are so sad and angry - your'e cruelty and showiness made everypony hate you and I will show you what you can do with friends to support you." she used the spell and a bolt of rainbow-colored beam of light shot out of the lance in a sonic rainBURST! it sailed to trixie instantely and hit her lightly because they didn't' want to hurt her. The sonic rainburst hit trixie and sent her tofling off crysalis, who collapsed in a faint of amazement. Her opponents were defeated. The Referee stood up on the stand and shouted jublaintyl "RAINBOW DASH WINS!". Everypony in canterlot and cloudsale heard the merry and joyous shouts of the crowd and they happily gave a standing oration to their hero - who had stood up for them all!

[an: you guys are the best people ever and I love you! even if you don't like the sory you took the time an dwohtn out of your way to let me know about it which means yoh care and I love you too! you guys are my heroes and you all are awesome! I really hope you enjoed the big joust match! I also ant to say that i'm running out of ideas and maybe you guys could suggest story iedas for me to use. I will credit you if i write it and put you into the story as a new friend! If I'm really stuck then I have another idea for a diffferent story- but I din't want to give away spoilers :) Thank you for reading my story and have a nice day!]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the big celebration!

(an: I realized that last time the party was not zoo good, so im' making it extr to all the people who have amde this story zoo god by letting me know how it is and just reading it! Im' happy that yo'ure zoo nice! I do'nt own Lauren Faust, Marta Andrw Lerson or any other mlp related characters or things, except for thrust and maggie stnly.)

Everypony came onto the fied and lifted rainbow dash up with their hooves above their heads. They all chanted the 'fast dash cha-cha-cha celebately and swayed together. Twilight sparkle and pinkie pie got up and went over to a big suitcase that was purple and pink with gold wavy trim, they opened it and took out a firework they had mead together for the occasion - it was big a nd blue with rainbow streamers coming out of the wings. Pinkie pie lit the fuse and she and wriligt sparkle seapt back and headed back to the crowd. The crowd was tossing rainbow dash triumpabily - shouting hooray's and cheers - when the sky exploded in a big blue swirl of lights and shiny specks. All the ponies looked up as the glitter reformed into a big picture of rainbow dash holding a trophy that sad - 'congratulations for the win! - Rainbow Dash!' - on it, it sparkled and the equestrian flag appeared next to rainbow dash in the behind her. Everypony clapped and milled at the sight before they're very eys. Thrust -could barely walk because he was so overhwemeld at hat had happend - tumbled up to rainbow dash cherilee - 'that's the greatest thing I've ever seen fast-dash!' he exubarated definiativly! - 'I never thought anypony could stand up to trixie like that before!' They coudn't talk anmore because the thronging crowd carried them triumphantly into the palace of princess celesita! She was standing there with her hister princess luna, who had not seen much of rainbow dash before and was really amazed by hat she had seen. She could;t muster to say anything but celestia knew rainbow dash and she was capabale of so she was impressed but not speechless. 'excellently done my good friend!' she congratulated calmly -'you really deserve your'e spot on the elements! For your gallant defeat of crysalsis i commeand you with the position of honorary wonderbolt!' Everypony gasped! This was such a huge honor - not that anypony was suprised - she clearly had the skill to do it. Rainbow dash bowed and blushed a deep crimson red and - "I am very grateful for your actons and gifts clessia - if you ever need my help i will be happy to do what i can" she accepted humbly - then celestia turned to thrust and siad "my son, would you please meet with me later? I want to speak with yo." she requested radiantly twilight sparkle looked very surprised and confused, but rainbow dash had cogh on immediatly and realized that thrust was celeestia's daughter. That didn't start the party! - Pinkie pie had worked with rarity to make the party extra special; DJ pony was there playing records on a big player that was black with glowing techno lines on it and the lights were turned out because that made the lines glow in the dark. Rarity had set up special rainbow-colored diamond streamers and used a spell that twilight sparkle had taught her to make them fly around like hummingbirds. Pinkie had special floating confetti that danced in the crisp evening air and balloons that said -'congragualtions rainbow dash!' on it and party cannons that launched more baloons everywhere! it was spectacular and everypony was dazzled by the amazing sight - rainbow dahs immediately went op to her friends to thank them for all the hard work. 'you guys didn;t have do do this! thanks, your the best friends a pony could askes for!' - ' think naahthin afffffhhh it dahhhlings!' replied rarity sincerely - 'yeah, your the best friend we could want to dash!' pinkie pie giggle bouncing around merilly. Then the DJ started the first song any every pony came in and started dancing except for thrust. She was so overwhelmed by how awesome her sonic rainbow was that this new thing left her on the floor limp - applejack and big macintosh carried her in considerately. she shook it off and went to go dance with rainbow dash in the soft, warm light of the lines. The light illuminated the pale glow of their loving faces as she gazed into rainbow dahse's soft, velvet eyes that invited her in. Thrust was a canterlot pony so she knew how to dance but only in a ballroom - so rainbow dash led them in a warm, comforting dance around the room. It was nice yo dance in the calmness after the amazingness of the joust. When te dance ended, pinkie pie came over with a big bowl of fuit punch and put it on a nice white table that was ostentatly carved to look like it was being held up by four peguses with their wings. Everypony went to get the drinks, but pinkie pie daid "okay… …..now time for… …the PARTY DANCE MUSIC!" and the DJ started playing club music and everypony went out to dance except fluttershy, who sat sacredly in the corner. Rainbow dash went over to her friend to see what was wrong. 'what's the matter flutteryshy?' queried rainbow dash sensitively to the needs of her good friend? 'im'…. ….a little firghtened of dancing' she admitted quietly. Rainbow dash looked her in the eyes nag gave her confidence - 'I know you can dance great fluttershy! you just need to be more out there!" rainbow dash encouraged boysteruosly. She got together with angel and pushed fluttershy onto the dance space - where she looked between her hooves. She looked at how confident rainbow dash was and how she beleived in her and she closed her eyes and started to dance smally. It was just a little tap, but it was very good! 'awesome fluttershy!' rainbow dash celebrated happly for her friend as she started to dance more and more as more ponies looked at er and applauded her skills. Then rainbow dash went off to dance more with thrust - satisfied that fluttershy was dancing like she deserved! snuggles was sitting on a bench after dancing because she was tired, when spike walked up to him with his arms clutched at his back. he kicked the ground and said tentatively to snuggles 'you and rainbow dash sure were amazing today… ….you were both so brave and wonderful. I got you a slice of cake?' he spluttered abashedly. snuggled giggled and blshed red so her rosy cheecks lit up 'sure, wanna sit next to me?' she said nicely to her very good friend spike. spike sat down but didn;t know what to say, so they both sat enjoying their moment. thrust and rainbow dash danced energetically through the happy crowd, they both smiled and laughed as they canced together in the pale moonlight. soon the dance ended and the main six all came up together to say goodnight - they all agreed it was one of the best days of tehir lives. Just then thrust walked up to them with cadenec. Twilight sparkle gasped and exclaimed 'big brother! your ok!' relievedly. 'Of course I am, the doctors fixed me right up!' he beamed reassuringly at his little sister kindly, then he turned to rainbow dash 'you were inspairatioal today, rainbow dash - i watched from the hospital'. Then they all gave shinning armor a big hug and rainbow dash said ' thanks, you were the one ho made it possible!' understadinly. They all laughed and did a conga line around the room. By the time the evening was out, everypony had partied themselves silly and was very tired. They all sleepily said -goodnight- to each other and went off back to their houses in ponyville. The main six got a ride on the haycart that big macintosh pulled reliably, they all watched the sun set satisfingly among the glowing stars and soft clouds. They reached fluttershy's cottage first, where they dropped off her and her angel. "thaahht was somuh dahnc'in pardoner! you were tearing' upuh thuh dahnce-floor!" congratulated applejack nicely. Fluttershy peeked at rainbow dash, then smiled to herselves as she looked at her hoves 'uh, thanks…. ….guys' she mumbled quietly. Next was the boutiq - rarity and her gentlecolt skipped off the top and went to the door - they opened it and looked at their friends. "tah-tah dahhling! take care!" rarity beamed at them, waving gustily as they carriage moved on. The library was the next stop - twilight sparkle turned to rainbow dash and said 'you were amazing today dash,' she whispered thoughtfully - 'i'm glad to have you as a friend!'. Rainbow dash grinned bridley at her 'thanks twilight, i feel the same way!' energetically. Then the carriage finally rolled into the apple ranch - under the worn comforting sign, the apple family got out and big macentos went and put it into it's shed. Rainbow dash took out the prize money from her victory and handed it over to applejack- "'you did'nt think i forgot who i did it for?' she said warmy to her friend. Applejack tipped her hat in respect - 'yureh the best dash! ah knew yeh' coulduh dun it - scout's honurh!' she chuckled appreciatively. The two ponies thanked each other and goodnight. Then it was time to go home - snuggles, rainbow dash and thrust all flew back to their cloud-house beautifully-like a pair of swan doves. they were tired but didn't care because they all were so full of energy after all that had happened. Snuggles hit the bed and was sleeping peaceably. Thrust also was really tired so she kissed rainbow dash gently and then went to bed, snuffling softly as she deampt of her nice memories with her hero. Rainbow dash went out at the stars and thought about everything she had done - she had been awesome - certainly - and it made her happy that she had helped make her friends happy too! She went back into the bed and cuddled with thrust in her sleep, daeming of the next big day!

[an: thats an party! thank you all of the people ho read and helped me! you guys are the best and you all are heroes like rainbow dash! thank you for reading my story and have a nice day!]


End file.
